REYES DEL SKATE
by Maricruz-Dragneel
Summary: Este es un universo alterno a kingdom hearts, nadie conoce la existencia de los mundos o de los sincorazon, nuestro protagonista, sora, es un chico con una inmensa pasion por el skate, el quiere participar en el torneo que se llevara acabo en su isla con su mejor amigo, pero no sabe que muy pronto se volvera a encontrar con alguien a quien perdio hace ya años,lose mal summary
1. Nuevos vecinos

**Reyes del skate Capitulo 1**

 **Disclamer: los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen**

 **Aviso:** este es mi primer fic, lo hise de KH porque es mi videojuego favorito **,** _ **los sucesos de K estan mezclados en esta historia, pero aquí todos de ben como se ben en KH2, GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC¡**_ **,** otra cosa **:** el saber montar una patineta y ser una skate es un sueño frustado para mi y lo estoy haciendo realidad de algún modo en esta historia, nose absolutamente nada de skate, yo solo pongo lo que sale de mi imaginación, asi que aquí ago realidad mis sueños frustados xD, sin mas preámbulo los dejo con el primer capitulo de mi historia, espero disfruten :D

 **Nuevos vecinos**

Un chico de piel bronceada, ojos azules y cabello peli-café iba después de un dia en la escuela directo a su casa para descansar, como siempre, iba montado en su patineta, el aire removiendo un poco su cabello, con su radiante sonrisa de siempre, al llegar a su casa, vio algo justo en la casa de frente

-una mudanza- Sora

-Sora! Has llegado, ven que la comida esta casi lista- Nora **(aquí la madre de sora se llamara nora)**

Sora entro a su casa, una casa como todas las demás que había en la isla, dejo su patine a un lado de la puerta y cerro

-mama sabes algo sobre los nuevos vecinos?- sora

-no, solo se que es un hombre y su hijo, creo que es de tu edad-nora

-estas intentando decir algo mama?- sora

-No hijo, solo que deberías darles la bienvenida cuando puedas-nora

-CLARO!, quiero conocerlos, además me parecio ve una patineta en una de las cajas-sora

Sora se dispuso a comer lo que su madre le preparo y cuando termino se levanto y dijo

-ire a patinar un rato, llegare tarde, adioooos¡- sora se fue corriendo ala puerta, tomo su patineta y salio a la calle, se sintió observado por un momento, volteo a ver a la casa del nuevo vecino y pudo ver como alguien se encondio tras las cortinas, no le dio importancia y se dirijio en su patineta hacia el muelle para tomar un bote e ir a la otra isla

Al llegar al muelle vio a su mejor amigo esperándolo también con su patineta a los pies, una patineta negra, con u estampado parecido a rasgaduras de garras blancas en algunos lados

-perdon por la tardanza-sora

-siempre llegas tarde, ahora cual es el pretexto?-riku

-pretexto?, de que hablas?, yo llego tarde cuando tengo una buena razón-sora

-eso ni tu te la crees sora, bueno dime la " _razón"_ de hoy- riku

-hoy alguien se mudo a la casa de enfrente-sora

-sabes quien es?-riku

-nop- sora

-entonces no cuenta, me debes un helado por llegar tarde-riku

-y los que tu me debes que?-sora

-algun dia te los dare, ahora rápido, tenemos que practicar para los preliminares-riku

-VAMOOOS!-sora

ambos subieron a su respectiva barca y se dirigieron hacia su isla, en la cual ambos ya tenían montada toda una pista de patinaje solo para ellos

-empecemos-riku

Ambos chicos subieron en su patineta y entraron en la pista, estaban tan coordinados que parecían ser uno mismo, empezaron avanzando normal pero fueron aumentando la velocidad cada vez mas, al llegar al final de la pista que era una rampa, ambos fueron por ahí, salieron al aire, dieron vueltas y después se tomaron de la mano para intercambiar sus carriles formando una perfecta y espectacular X, ambos aterrizaron, pero no lo hicieron de forma normal, aterrizaron de reversa, y asi fueron hasta el otro extremo de la pista, de reversa, al llegar a ese extremo dieron la vuelta patinando como normalmente, ya no de reversa, normal, dieron esa vuelta tan coordinados, subieron a la rampa que tenían en frente y dieron una vuelta completa en el aire, el impulso los había elevado mucho, las patinetas se separaron de sus pies, ellos quedaron suspendidos en el aire, esperando caer y aterrizar en sus patinetas

-espero que esta vez lo consigas sora-riku

Para sora todo iba en cámara lenta, estaba nervioso, empezó a respirar agitado, ese aterrizaje nunca lo había hecho bien, siempre terminaba callendo en el piso, mañana serian los preliminares y esto tenia que hacerlo bien o lo arruinaría y no podría entrar en el torneo con su mejor amigo, estaba temblando, empezaba a sentir como su cuerpo caia, todo estaba en cámara lenta, si no podía hacer esto ahora mismo, no iba a poder en los preliminares y no podría cumplir su sueño, su cuerpo aun temblaba, respiración agitada, estaba apunto de caer

 **Fin cap.1**

 **Espero les haya gustado, es mi primer fic, intentare actualizar pronto, que cren que pase, sora conseguirá aterrizar o no? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo, gracias por leer, eso ayuda mucho y me motiva a seguir escribiendo para poder traer esta historia, repito, es mi primer fic asi que tengan paciencia, se despide Maricruz-Dragneel HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	2. El chico nuevo

**Cap.2: El chico nuevo**

 **Aclaraciones:** **Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece**

 **Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 2 para los que lo estaban esperando, les digo algo, soy una genia y empiezo a subir mi historia un dia antes de que mis padres me digan que cortaran el internet en una semana :,D, también quería hacer mension a mi asistente de escrituras: ANDREA!, asi se llama ella, no tengo idea si este leyendo esto pero buenoooooooo, sin mas demora les dejo aquí el siguiente capitulo, creo que dije todo lo que tenia que decir**

 **El chico nuevo**

Respiración agitada, estaba a punto de caer… uan imagen vino a su cabeza,la sonrisa de esa niña que había conocido hace ya tanto, no había pensado en ella desde hace años,porque justo ahora?, su cuerpo dejo de temblar, su respiración se normalizo, se sentía mas liviano, esa niña de cabello rojo, la recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer a pesar de haber pasado tantos años ya… lo nuico malo, esque ya era demasiado tarde, callo en una tabla que por alguna razón estaba a un lado de la patineta, lo mas curioso es que reboto sobre ella por alguna razón y perdió el equilibrio, después de ese pequeño incidente, piso su patineta con el suficiente impulso para estamparse contra una de lñas paredes de la pista

-estas bien sora?-riku mientras se acercaba a su amigo

-CASI LO CONSIGO!-sora-CASI LO CONSIGO!- se paro de manera rápido, como si no tuviera la marca de la pared en la cara y como si no tuviese dolor alguno

-estamos listos para mañana, no crees amigo?-riku

-por su puesto que si!-sora, empezó a sentir el dolor/ardor en su cara y fue a una esquina a lamentarse

-creo que deberíamos volver, esta oscureciendo-riku

-creo que si-sora aun seguía en la esquina lamentándose sin hacer movimiento alguno

-realmente no te piesas mover verdad?-riku

Sora movio la cabeza en señal de que no se movería, riku solto un suspiro y empezó a jalar de los brazos a sora arrastrándolo por la arena, lo empujo hacia si barca y fueron devuelta al muelle

-nos vemos luego sora, mañana será el dia en que sepamos si pasamos o no-riku, el se fue en su patineta a su casa y decidio hacer lo mismo, pero antes quería dar una vuelta con la patineta, decidio ir al parque, un poco alejado de su casa pero le gustaba la idea, sora iba de camino cuando algo se interpuso, un perro amarillo ocaso con correa verde y orejas largas y negras, el perro iso que perdiera el equilibrio y callera, frente a le, se extendió una mano con un guante negro

-quien eres- sora acepto la mano de ese extraño y se paro

-no importa eso-?, sora no podia ver su rostro, tenia una capa negra con capucho que tapaba todo su rostro y su cuerpo, el chico misterioso dio la vuelta, subio a una patineta y se marcho dejando a sora sin habla y confundido

-quien era ese?-sora, decido tomar su patineta en brazos en ir a su casa, caminaría, cuando llego ya estaba bastante oscuro

-DONDE ESTUVISTE JOVENCITO!?-nora

-L-lo que pasa, esto…estuve practicando y…-sora estaba notablemente nervioso

-riku llamo para ver si te sentias mejor, debiste haber llegado…HACE 2 HORAS!-nora estaba enojada y se veía algo aterradora

-C-camine un poco Y-y me tarde-sora aun mas nervioso

-te creeré solo porque nunca me has dicho una mentira, ahora…VETE A DORMIR!-nora

-S-si-sora se fue corriendo a su habitación, se puso su ropa para dormir, la cual era un short holgado azul cielo y una camiseta de manga corta roja y lo demás negro **(soy malísima con las combinaciones de ropa, lo siento)** ,se asomo por su ventana a la casa de enfrente, donde estaba en nuevo vecino solo para ver como alguien se volvia a esconder tras las cortinas sin oportunidad de ver su rostro, sora no le dio importancia y se fue a su cama donde durmió plácidamente

*AL DIA SIGUIENTE*

-sora!, tienes que ir al colegio , levántate!-nora

-mhmhmh-sora aun acostado

- **"Llave espada"** -?

Sora se levanto de golpe para oir de donde provenia esa misteriosa voz, pero no había nadie, miro por su ventana, ahora para ver a su isla, donde siempre encontraba tanta tranquilidad, se paro y se puso su ropa **(aquí nadie usa uniforme, todos son libres xD)** , bajo, comio rápidamente el desayuno que su madre le preparo

-adios mama-sora salio de su casa, se subio en su patineta y fue a su escuela que se encontraba en el centro de la isla principal

*EN CLASE DE SORA*

-chicos, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno-profesor-pasa porfabor

Entro a la clase el mismo chico encapuchado que había ayudado a levantarse a sora ayer

-presentate, no te molestaría quitarte la capuvha?-profesor

-me llamo Kai, mucho gusto, profesor, si no le molesta, podría quedarme con mi capa, me siento mucho mas comodo asi-kai

-muy bien, siéntate al otro lado de sora porfabor-profesor

-claro-kai

Sora miro a riku que estaba a su lado izquiero, después miro a su lado derecho el nuevo asiento de kai

Kai se sento donde el profesor le había indicado

-hola, soy sora, el chico de ayer, me recuerdas?-sora le dedico una sonrisa amable

-hola, si, si te recuerdo, un gusto-kai

-porque no te quitas la capucha?-sora

-me siento mejor asi-kai

-sora, ya deja que ponga atención a la clase-riku

-para mi no es problema-kai-pero… el tiene razón

-soy riku-riku **(el que se dio cuenta de lo que ise no lo ponga en los reviews)**

-hola, supongo que ya sabes quien soy-kai

-no se olviden que estoy aquí- sora sonriendo

Los tres chicos rieron muy contentos

-dejen de hablar o les pondré un reporte- profesor

*AL FINAL DE CLASES*

Todos han salido ya, sora y riku estaban emocionados aunque sora lo demuestre mas

-hoy son las preliminares- sora emocionado

 **Fin cap.2**

 **¿Qué les parecio?, les gusto, espero que si, bueno, espero actualizar pronto antes de que mi internet se balla, D: ,bueno, gracias por el apoyo de los 2 reviews que llevo, me anima a seguir publicando y escribiendo, aunque no lo sepan, yo llevo escrito hasta el capitulo 10!, solo que no lo e pasado a la computadora, asi que por falta de inspiración no puedo dejar de publicar ya que tengo suficiente para un tiempo, denuevo gracias por leer, se despide Maricruz-Dragneel HASTA PRONTO!**


	3. Las preliminares

**Cap.3 Las preliminares**

 **Disclamer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece**

 **HOLA HOLA! :D, aquí me estoy reportando con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, la verdad no tengo idea si me tocaba publicar hoy pero estoy aprovechando que mis padres no están en casa para redactar esto, estoy intentando publicar cada dos días para tenerles bien compensado que me quede sin internet y no pueda subir capítulos, aunque talvez lo aga desde mis escuela, no tengo idea :3, pero bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero lo disfruten**

 **Cap.3 Las preliminares**

-hoy son las preliminares-sora emocionado

-bamos, tenemos que ir a inscribirnos-riku

-puedo ir a verlos?- kai

Durante clases kai se había vuelto muy amigo de sora y riku, los tres parecían contentos con esta nueva amistad

-POR SU PUESTO!, pero tendras que alcanzarnos-sora

Riku le lanzo un patineta a kai y este la rechazo

-no, yo tengo la mia-kai señalo una patineta blanca con estampados negros de unas estrellas, que estaba recargada en la pared, dejo por ahí la patineta que le había dado riku y tomo la suya

-" _Llave espada"_ -…,solo sora fue el único capaz de oir esta voz

-oyeron eso?-sora

-que cosa?-kai

-nadie dijo nada-riku

-deben ser imaginaciones mias, pero estoy casi seguro de que escuche algo-sora

-bueno, nos iremos o que?-riku

Todos asintieron, subieron a sus patinetas y tomaron rumbo al muelle que es donde se tenían que inscribir y donde se llevaría acabo el torneo

*YA CERCA DEL MUELLE*

Ninguno de los 3 amigos se percato de una piedra en el camino de riku…,un golpe se escucho y todos de detuvieron en seco al ver a riku en el piso, al parecer se le había torcido el tobillo

-RIKU!, estas bien?-sora se acerco rápidamente a su amigo

-tu que cres?-riku

-se doblo el tobillo…asi no puede patinar-dijo kai mirando el tobillo de riku

-sora,cres que puedas solo?-riku

Al oir esto sora comenzó a alarmarse

-estas loco!, no are esto sin ti, Y MUCHO MENOS SOLO!-sora

-kai, podrias inscribirte con sora?-riku

-yo no…-kai

-riku, no puedes pedirme que me inscriba sin ti-sora

-tu eres el mas ilusionado con esto, no porque yo no pueda participar significa que tu tengas que renunciar a eso-riku

-esta bien, pero con quien ire?- sora parecía haberse olvidado de lo que dijo riku hace unos segundos

-que te parece kai?-riku

-kai, participarias conmigo? Solo has lo que yo y todo saldrá bien-sora

-bien-kai estaba algo dudoso

-bayanse se una vez, o no llegaran-riku

-y tu y tu tobillo que?-sora

-puedo llegar asi a algún lado, bayanse ya-riku

Sora y kai asintieron no muy seguros, subieron a sus patinetas y tomaron su rumbo original al muelle

*EN EL MUELLE*

-bamos a inscribirnos sora-kai

Sora y kai se inscribieron y esperaron su turno

*NO PONDRE TODOS LOS TURNOS PARA PASAR A LO BUENO :D*

-ahora, SORA! Y KAI!-locutor

-has lo que yo-sora

-bien-

-buena suerte-sora

-ati también-kai

Ambos pasaron a la pista, empezó su actuación, eran los mas apoyados por el publico, a pesar de eso, sora no se sentía nervioso, estar patinando con kai le producia una gran tranquilidad

Fueron aumentando su velocidad a medida que avanzaban, iban perfectamente cordinados, llegaron a la primera rampa y la saltaron éxito, dieron unas vueltas en el aire y juntaron sus manos, formaron esa perfecta X con sus cuerpos

Cambiaron de carriles sin problema alguno, en un momento, ambos cambiaron su patineta, fue un movimiento agil y rápido, empezaron con la reversa, lo estaban asiendo perfecto!, hasta que llego el salto que sora tanto temia, lo iba a arruinar, estaba seguro

Llegaron a la rampa, voltearon para dejar de estar de reversa y subieron con éxito, ambos se encontraban suspendidos en el aire, todo empezó a ir a cámara lenta para sora,su respiración se agitaba, su cuerpo temblaba, se habían separado de sus patinetas, su cuerpo comenzaba a caer

Miro a kai, este lo observaba igualmente, kai le sonrio, al fin pudo ver con claridad una parte del rostro de kai, su sonrisa

Sora se calmo, le devolvió la sonrisa a kai, todo su cuerpo se relajo alfin, sora miro su patineta, estaba a punto de llegar, entonces, el mundo dejo de estar en cámara lenta

Sora aterrizo perfectamente en su patineta, igual que kai, ninguno tuvo problemas con el equilibrio a la hora de caer, la sonrisa en la cara de sora era mas que evidente, sora y kai nuevamente se cambiaron de patinetas, ahora ya tenia cada quien la que le correspondia

Ambos treparon con sus patinetas en la pared, daban vueltas sobre esta, era increíble que o se hubieran caído, ajaron de la pared y esta vez comenzaron a dar esas vueltas en el piso, pero esta vez pusieron una mano en el piso para usarla como centro del circulo y extender todo su cuerpo dando vueltas con la patineta

Cuando terminaron, se posicionaron rápidamente uno a un lado del otro, quedando juntos de hombros pero mirando a lados opuestos cada uno, salieron de la pista y los aplausos y alagos se escuchaban por todos lados

-bien hecho-sora le sonrio a kai

-tu no lo hiciste mal-kai

-felicidades chicos-riku llego

-sora lo hiso muy bien-kai

-tu también, fue como si te supieras toda la rutina-sora

-jeje, yo solo te segui-kai se puso algo nervioso

-eso no importa, pero seguro que clasificaron-riku

-riku, como esta tu tobillo?-sora

-mejor, me lo han vendado y me djeron que no patinara al menos por esta semana-riku

-que mala suerte-sora

-LOS CLASIFICADOS PARA LA SIGUIENTE ETAPA DEL TORNEO SOON…-

 **Fin cap.3**

 **Bueno chicos, espero le haya gustado este capitulo, espero poder actualizar pronto, un review siempre ayuda muchísimos me inspira para seguir escribiendo y todo eso, bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy, se despide Maricruz-Dragneel HASTA PRONTO!**


	4. Retazos de un recuerdo

**Cap.4 Retazos de un recuerdo**

 **Disclamer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece**

 _-dialogos- (pensamientos del personaje)_ _ **(opiniones mias :3)**_ _acciones_ (solo algunas porque me da pereza organizar eso) _*CAMBIO DE ECENARIO O ALGO POR EL ESTILO*_

 **HOLAAAAA, SI ME QUIEREN MATAR LOS ENTIENDO, perdón por no ppublicar este episodio ayer, esque pensé que era sábado y me tocaba publicar el domingo, se que suena estúpido, pero asi fue, me di cuenta que era domingo hasta nose que hora de la noche, intentare publicar mañana también aunque no me toque porque ya casi me cortan el internet, nose porque digo esto si nadie lo lee .-. ,otra duda que tengo: el fic se ve con imagen, esque el otro dia "se supone" le puse una magen pero ami no me aparece nada, aparece que esta seleccionada pero no me aparece ahí, mmmmmmm díganmelo ustedes que leen, bueno, sin mas preámbulos, les dejo aquí el capitulo 4**

 **Retazos de un recuerdo**

-los clasificados para la siguiente etapa del torneo son…!Tidus y Wakka! ¡Sora y Kai! ¡Max y David!-locutor **(estos últimos dos n son de KH, los puse nada mas para hacer relleno :P)**

-felicidades chicos, pasaron-riku

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-sora

-pasamos…PASAMOS!-kai

Sora estaba muy emocionado por haber pasado la primera etapa del torneo: las preliminares, kai estaba muy contento, se puede decir que casi tan emocionado como sora, ambos empezaron a saltar de emoción

-sora, ya fuiste a visitar a tus vecinos?-riku saco a sora de sus ensoñasiones trayéndolo directo a la realidad de que olvido visitar a sus vecinos

-mi madre va a matarme-sora comenzó a ponerse nervioso

-risilla de kai bueno chicos, yo tengo que volver a mi casa adiós-kai

-adios kai- sora y riku

Kai se fue en su patineta muy contento por haber pasado las preliminares junto a sora, estaban oficialmente dentro del torneo

-oye sora, tu no tienes que ir a conocer a tus vecinos?-riku

Sora saliodel lugar como si de un rayo se tratase montado en su patineta mientras riku se quedo ahí tosiendo un poco por la nube de polvo que su amigo levanto tras irse asi

*EN LA CASA DE SORA*

-YA LLEGE!-sora

-TE TARDASTE MUCHO!, QUIERES IR A CONOCER A LOS VECINOS DE UNA VEZ!?-nora

-L-lo siento, hoy f-fueron las preliminares y t-tarde un p-poco-sora

-clasificaste?-nora

-SII!, KAI Y YO PASAMOS A…-sora fue interrumpido

-kai?, pensé que competirías con riku-nora

-riku se lastimo hoy el tobillo y no podía competir-sora

-que lastima, ese muchacho me agrada, ojala se recupere pronto-nora

-si…bueno, ire de una vez con los vecinos-sora

-espero por tu vida que se lleven una buena impresión de ti sora…-nora tenia un tono aterrador en la voz

-S-Si-sora salio huyendo lo mas rápido que pudo de su casa

Sora cruzo la calle y se detuvo frente a la casa de sus vecinos, se acerco a la puerta y toco dos veces con su puño **(que educado sora :D)**

-hola, quien eres tu?-dijo un tipo de cabello café oscuro que salía tras la puerta

-soy sora, el chico que vive justo en la casa de enfrente-sora-mucho gusto- mostro una de sus típicas y adorables sonrisas

-igualmente, yo soy Leon, pasa porfabor-leon invito a sora a pasar

-gracias-sora volvió a mostrar su linda sonrisa de siempre y entro a la casa-vive solo?-

-no, vivo con una amiga y una chica que tengo a cargo-leon

-quien es ella?-sora hiso unos ojitos curiosos

-se llama kairi-leon

Los ojos de sora se abrieron como platos y se iluminaron mas de lo normal al escuchar ese nombre

-donde esta ella?-sora intento inútilmente ocultar su interés, se le notaba a kilómetros de distancia que quería saber mas sobre esa chica

-salio-leon

-a donde?-sora empezó a impacientarse y se le comenzó a notar un poco

-no lo se-leon

-cuando vuelve-sora se estaba impacientando mas

-no lo se-leon

-seguro?-sora aun mas impaciente

-SI!-leon desesperado

-ESTA A SU CARGO Y NO SABE DONDE ESTA O A QUE HORA VUELVE?!-sora también desesperado-ENCERIO?!

-si-leon-de todos modos, tu no la conoces, o si?-leon recupero la calma

-estooo…yooo-sora esta entre ruborizado y nervioso

-porque te interesa tanto kairi?-leon intrigado

-yooooooo…-sora comenzó a ponerse nervioso-tengo que irme, adiós-sora salio caminando/corriendo en dirección a su casa mientras comenzaba a recordar unas cosas

*FLASHBACK*

Dos niños…dos niños pequeños corrian por la isla, un pequeño castaño con ojos azules como el cielo llenos de alegría e ilusión, perseguia a una pequeña pelirroja, con ojitos azules como el mar, corrian por el borde de la playa

-ya casi te tengo!-sora

-intenta atraparme!-kairi

El pequeño/chibi/tierno sora toco el hombro de su amiga

-tu la trais!-sora echando a correr mas

-voy por ti!-kairi imito a su amigo y se echo a correr pero en otra dirección

-no me alcanzaa! No me alcanza!-sora

Algo callo sobre sora cuando pasaba por debajo del puente que unia con la otra mini isla

-te atrape-kairi, la pequeña estaba encima de su amigo, ella era lo que había caído

-nooo,yo quería ganar-sora tumbado en el piso aun con su amiga arriba-para la próxima te ganare kairi!-sora puso una de sus típicas sonrisas, pero esta estaba llena de ternura mas que nada

-ya lo veremos-kairi imito a su amigo y sonrio

-si…-sora se ruborizo al ver la sonrisa tan linda de su amiga, se sentía orgulloso de que el causante de aquella sonrisa fuera el, el y nadie mas-kairi… quieres ver el sol conmigo?, a esta hora esta mas bonito-sora

-siii!, vamos- la niña volvió a sonreir haciendo el mismo efecto en su amigo, el pequeño se ruborizo con ternura, a la chica le gustaba regalarle sus sonrisas a sora, se sentía feliz de que sora fuera el que veía esas sonrisas que le preovocaba

Ambos niños se sentaron en la orilla del muelle, recargaron su brazos hacia atrás para sostenerse pero sora termino por acostarse en la arena, aunque ambos miraron el atardecer que se veía precioso

-es muy bonito aquí-kairi

-si…-sora

-sora…nunca cambies-kairi

-uh?-sora

-nunca cambies-kairi

-no lo are, te lo prometo-sora

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-kairi…-sora

 **Fin cap. 4**

 **Espero les aya gustado y todo lo que tenia que decir creo que lo dije arriba buenooo, me dejan un review?, ya saben que anima mucho y me saca una sonrisa, además me inspira a seguir escribiendo, bueno aquí se despide Maricruz-Dragneel, HASTA PRONTO!**


	5. Nuestro lugar secreto

**Cap.5 Nuestro lugar secreto**

 **Disclamer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece**

 **HOLAAAAA!, como están?, yo aquí escribiendo de contrabando porque mi madre odia que escriba esto,, quiero agradecer a LeidiOblivon13 que siempre es puntual para comentar los capítulos :D, también quiero agradecer a Absolent Children por apoyarme tanto con esta historia :D, me alegra mucho que les este gustando mi historia y sin mas preámbulos, les dejo aquí el capitulo 5 :D**

 **Nuestro lugar secreto**

-kairi…-sora

Sora iba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que ignoro completamente que ya había llegado a su casa y choco contra la puerta

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no toques asi sora-nora salio detrás de la puerta

-lo siento, no me di cuenta-sora comenzó a ignorar todo lo que tenia a su paso, siemplemente fue directo a su habitación

Mañana no habría clases, talvez iria a buscar a kairi, pero antes tenia que ir a otro lado, se cambio a su ropa para dormir, miro por su ventana a la casa de enfrente, esta vez no vio nada, las luces estaban encendidas, se quedo ahí un rato con la esperanza de que kairi se asomara por una ventana, a que alguien mostrara movimiento, nada…se fue a dormir con el optimismo de que tal vez mañana la encontraría

*A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE*

Sora se levantaba de su cama y fue directamente a asomarse por su ventana, no vio nada fuera de lo común, rápidamente se puso su ropa, bajo rápido, esta apresurado, se le notaba de inmediato

-sora, estas bien?-nora

-si, porque no lo estaría?-sora

-te levantaste temprano-nora

-…..-sora

-e incluso terminaste rápido de comer tu desayuno, tienes prisa?-nora

-un poco, quiero ir a buscar a alguien-sora

-bien, pero regresa temprano-nora

-adiooos!-sora salio en su patineta muy rápido hacia el muelle, metio la mano en unas de sus bolsas de su pantalón, parecía boscar algo en su bolsa, saco algo parecido a un amuleto en forma de estrella

-no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo, al fin te volver a ver-sora, miro el amuleto con una sonrisa enorme pintada en su rostro

Sora subio a su barca y remo hasta su isla, esa en la que tanto le gustaba estar, acomodo su barca en el muelle, tomo su patineta y camino hacia la cascada, hundio sus pies en el agua, aun con zapatos, dejo su patineta a un lado y se sento en el borde para quedarse asi un rato

-ya quiero verte- sora esbozo una linda sonrisa

Se levanto, volvió a tomar su patineta y miro el agujero que estaba a un lado de las raíces del árbol, se agacho y entro enn aquel agujero, se puso de pie cuando entro y camino por un pasillo de roca hasta llegar al fondo de la cueva

La cueva estaba llena con muchos dibujos de color blanco, parecían tallados con piedras en la pared, la cueva tenia una extraña puerta de madera, al pie de esa puerta, en la pared de roca,había unos dibujos

Uno de estos dibujos se parecía a sora, el otro tenia la apariencia de una niña, sora se sento frente a ese dibujo, coloco su mano sobre el que se parecía a el, se puso de rodillas, cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar

*Flash Back*

Habia dos niños, un niño y una niña, sentados frente a la pared con una piedra en las manos, dibujando algo con ellas,la niña dibujaba a su amigo y el niño a ella

-te ha quedado muy bien-sora

-gracias, a ti también te quedo muy bien-sora

Ambos niños pusieron sus manos en el piso, primero kairi y sora puso su mano sobre la de ella y se ruborizaron de manera taaaan tierna, ambos niños se miraron, sora tomo la mano de su amiga, la apretó un poco su mano y ambos se miraron, miraron el dibujo y se volvieron a mirar, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa llena de ternura sin soltar sus manos

*Fin Flash Back*

Sora se volvió a sentar en el piso, tomo una piedra y empezó a dibujar, en medio de ambos dibujos, era una mano que le entregaba a su amiga algo parecido a un fruto de papou

-kairi…te extraño-sora-y por eso te voy a encontrar, te lo prometo, te volveré a ver-

Sora se levanto y salio de la cueva, fue a la orilla de la playa y dejo su patineta a un lado, tenia el amuleto en su mano, lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, se recostó en la arena, puso sus manos tras su cabeza, aun sostenia el amuleto, durmió plácidamente recostado en la arena

-sora, pedazo de vago-?, sora escucho la voz de una chica, se levanto perezosamente y miro a su alrededor buscando a la persona de la que provenia esa voz

-quien anda ahí?-sora bostezo

Solo pudo escuchar como alguien corria al otro lado de la isla pero no pudo verlo

-hey! Vuelve-sora empezo a correr hacia el otro lado de la isla, pero pedio de vista a su objetivo si que miro a su alrededor

-quien era?-sora-y como lo pude perder?-confundido

- _"Llave espada"_ -?

-uh¡?, quien anda ahí?, eres tu el de hace un momento?-sora

-nose de quien hablas, pero se que acabo de llegar-riku

-eras tu?-sora

-acabo de llegar, aquí no había nadie mas que tu sora-riku

-esa voz-sora-estoy seguro de que era real

-creo que deberías ir a tu casa a descansar-riku

-que?, crees que estoy loco?-sora

-solo un poco, además, todos tienen al menos un poco de locura, no?-riku

-pero era real!, estoy seguro!-sora-lo demostrare!-se fue corriendo al otro lado de la isla donde había dejado su patineta, cuando llego, simplemente tomo la patineta, subio a su barca y se marcho

-tu, tan necio como siempre-riku

Al llegar a la isla principal, sora bajo se su barca, tomo su patineta y se subio dispuesto a irse a buscar a kairi

-olvide que tenia que encontrar a kairi-sora

*En la isla con Riku*

Riku caminaba tranquilamente por la playa, vio a una chica parada en el borde del mar y la arena

-quien eres tu?-riku

-tu no me recuerdas?, entonces sora es el único que nunca perdió la esperanza de volver a verme-kairi, volteo a ver a su viejo amigo y le dedico una sonrisa

-kairi?, hace tiempo que no te veía, sora estará feliz cuando se entere-riku

-ya sabe que regrese, pero no sabe donde estoy-kairi-no le digas porfabor

-porque?-riku

-quiero rencontrarme con el después-kairi

-bien…pero eso no cambia que cuando te vuelva a ver se pondrá muy feliz, ya lo veras, creo que siempre te estuvo esperando, es mas creo que fue por ti que siempre rechazo a las chicas que se le acercaban-riku

-(pequeña risa) yo también me voy a poner muy feliz cuando lo vea-kairi

*Con Sora*

-te encontrare, lo prometo-sora, el viento comenzó a jugar con el cabello del chico

 **Fin cap.5**

 **Bueno bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, ya casi se acerca el dia en que mi internet se ira y nose como le voy a hacer para subir los episodios, por cierto, Absolent Children tienes razón, la imagen de sora si me parece asi *w*, bueno, hasta aquí se despide Maricruz-Dragneel, HASTA PRONTO!**


	6. Semana cancelada

**Cap.6 Semana cancelada**

 **Disclamer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece**

 **Hola hola, quisiera pedir disculpas por no haber subido un capitulo en los últimos 2 dias, es que no había utilizado la computadora, aviso: muy pronto cambiare la imagen del fic porque en mi colegio me regalaron un dibujo de SoraxKairi, lo hiso mi asistenta o asistente mujer, no tengo idea de cómo se diga pero asi soy feliz, :D, buenoooooo, aquí les dejo el capitulo 6 :3**

 **Semana cancelada**

-te encontrare, lo prometo-sora

Sora fue al muelle denuevo, tenia que empezar a buscar a kairi, vio a tidus ahí asi que se acerco

-hey! Tidus!-sora **(este momento no tiene relevancia en la historia, lo puse porque quería que tidus apareciera, me aburri y lo puse, si quieren salten esta parte)**

-hola sora-tidus

-oye, no has visto a una chica pelirroja, bonita y de ojos azules?-sora

-no, lo siento sora-tidus

-muy bien, adiós-sora, se fue hacia la casa de su nuevo vecino, ahora conocido como león, el tenia que decirle algo, se acerco a la puerta, tomo su patineta y la dejo a un lado, toco la puerta

-que haces aquí sora?-leon

-quisiera hablar con usted, puedo?-sora

-si, pasa-leon, se recorrio de la puerta dándole paso a sora, el cual entro mientras león cerrraba la puerta tras el

-digame algo sobre kairi…porfabor-sora

-no hay mucho que te pueda decir, que quieres saber?-leon

-donde esta? Sabe que la busco? Porque no quiere que la vea? Donde la puedo encontrar? Porque se fue? En donde estuvo todo este tiempo? Estuvo bien? Como le ha ido?-sora

-no puedo responder nada de eso lo siento-leon

-porque?-sora-digame al menos donde esta-

-no puedo, ella nisiquiera debio haber venido-leon

-porque?-sora-entonces porque esta aquí?-

-insistio demasiado, dijo que quería ver a un viejo amigo-leon

-yo?-sora comenzó a emocionarse

-no lo se, tal vez tu, tal vez otro-leon

-otro?-sora

-no lo se-leon-pero si no tienes nada mas que decir, supongo que te esperan en tu casa-

-PORFABOR!,DIME ALGO MAS!-sora

-lo siento, es todo lo que te puedo decir-leon

-esta bien, me ire, pero…porfabor, dile que la busco, que quiero verla-sora un poco decaído

-se lo dire-leon

-gracias-sora aun decaído salio de la casa, simplemente camino y entro a su casa

-donde estuviste sora?-nora

Sora no pudo responder, simplemente subio a su habitación y se dejo caer en su cama

-" _Llave espada_ "-?, esta vez, sora ignoro por completo la voz que ya se estaba acostumbrando a oir

-te encontrare-sora, se recostó en su cama nuevamente, se quedo mirando al techo muy pensativo, pensaba y pensaba, el tiempo le parecía una eternidad, hasta que, finalmente se quedo profundamente dormido **(todos sabemos que sora es un vago, aquí también lo es, pero es un vago muy lindo xD)**

*AL DIA SIGUIENTE*

Otro dia de descanso, sora salio de su casa caminando, no recordaba donde dejo su patineta asi que decidio ir a buscarla al muelle

-y eso sora? Estas caminando, es raro en un vago como tu-riku **(pobre sora todos le dicen vago xD)**

-perdi mi patineta , ire a buscarla-sora

-no te preocupes, la encontraras, pero tiene que ser pronto, en dos días será la primera etapa oficial del torneo, para algunos la segunda, tienes que practicar-riku

-oh! Sobre eso…has visto a kai?-sora

-no, no desde las preliminares-riku

-mmm…esta bien, debe estar ocupado-sora

-bueno, quieres que te ayude a buscar tu patineta?-riku

-eh?...si claro-sora

-estas bien? Estas distraído, bueno, mas de lo usual-riku

-hey! A que viene eso!?-sora

-(risilla) a nadaa, a nada-riku

-mmm…bueno, iremos a buscar tu patineta o que?-sora se reanimo un poco

-si, si, ya vamos-riku

-tal vez este en la isla-sora

Ambos subieron a sus respectivos botes y remaron hasta su isla, al llegar, ambos bajaron

-donde quieres buscar?-riku

-no lo se, pensé que tu sabrias donde-sora

-que are contigo sora-riku

Después de un rato de una larga búsqueda sin éxito, ambos subieron a sus barcas y se fueron

-lamento no haber encontrado tu patineta sora-riku

-no te preocupes, fue culpa mia por perderla-sora

-mañana después de clases buscaremos denuevo,si?-riku

-hey! Chicos!-wakka llego corriendo a un lado de ellos

-que pasa wakka?-riku

-toda la semana de clases será suspendia-wakka

-SIIIII!-sora

-porque?-riku

-algo ataco a unos cuantos profesores y no podrán dar clases-wakka

-que los ataco?-riku

-nadie lo sabes, pero se murmura que fueron unas extrañas y raras criaturas negras de ojos amarillos-wakka

-criaturas extrañas negras?-sora

-si, tidus y yo oensamos ir a investigar en la noche, pero me da ami que al final no ira-wakka

-eso suena extraño, pero intersante-riku

-bueno chicos, yo me tengo que ir, cumpli con pasar el aviso, adiós-wakka

-adios-sora

-hasta pronto-riku

Wakka se fue y sora miro con una sonrisa en el rostro muy amplia y traviesa a riku

-que te pasa sora?-riku

-bamos a investigar-sora

 **Fin cap.6**

 **Buenooooo, espero les haya gustado este episodio , denuevo perdónenme no haber publicado, échenle la culpa a mi hermano, que cuando se pone en la computadora no existe poder humano capaz de quitarlo, y bueno eso, quería repetir lo de la imagen el fic, muy pronto la cambiare, solo tengo que recordar como se usa el scaner :P, denuevo gracias a ti Andrea/Asistenta por regalarme mi dibujo, es tan perfecto, y tan bonito y ahsasdj que quedo sora xD, olvídenlo, comi un yogurth en mal estado y me esta haciendo efecto, también quiero agradecer a LeidiOblivon13 y a Absolent Children por dejarme un review en cada capitulo y si pueden déjenme mas porque ya saben que eso ayuda mucho y me inspira a seguir escribien, bueno eso es todo, aquí se despide Maricruz-Dragneel HASTA PRONTO!**


	7. Investiguemos

**Cap.7 Investiguemos**

 **Disclamer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece**

 **Hola hola, nose si se pregunten, es muy temprano para que publiques no?, pues en caso de que se lo pregunten si, estoy escribiendo el cap a las 12:30 am, esque estaba aburrida y no tenia nada que hacer :P, además debo averiguar como escanear el dibujo, que no puedo y estoy a punto de lanzar el scaner por la ventana, buenoooooooo, sin mas preámbulos aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy :D**

 **Investiguemos**

-bamos a investigar-sora

-porque?-riku

-suena divertido-sora

-estas seguro?, no terminaras por huir en cuanto algo suene?-riku

-claro que no, yo no huyo de una ventura, pero quizás seas tu el que tenga miedo-sora

-tsk-riku

-miedoso-sora

-callate, nos veremos aquí en la noche, a media noche-riku

-aquí estare!-sora

Ambos chicos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, sora iba notablemente emocionado a pesar de no haber encontrado aun su patineta, llego comoso si nada a su casa y entro

-donde estabas sora?, ya es tarde-nora

-estube buscando un rato mi patineta, riku me ayudo-sora

-la encontraste?-nora

-no, pero seguire buscando, por cierto, que hora es?-sora

-las 9:00pm, tu desbes irte a dormir ya-nora

-uuuuuu-D: sora se quejo y puso carita de suplica

-haslo por tu bien-nora puso una sonrisa diabólica que espanto a sora

-S-si…-sora subio corriendo a su habitación y espero pacientemente a escuchar como su madre se iba también…momento que nunca llego, miro su reloj…

-ya son las 11:40, tengo que irme ya-sora se asomo por su ventana y vio la palmera que tenia justo en frente

-ya se-sora tomo sus almohadas y las acomodo debajo de las cobijas **(como si alguien se fuera a creer eso, aunque una vez me funciono ami)**

-asi creerá que estoy dormido-sora miro denuevo su reloj…11:50, se había tardado mucho pensando!, se coloco sobre el marco de la ventana y se abalanzo contra la palmera, en un movimiento agil, se agarro a ella y bajo rápidamente, hecho a correr en dirección al muelle, que se supone, es donde se encontraría con riku

*EN EL MUELLE*

Riku, cansado de tanto esperar, estaba a punto de irse hasta que una voz lo detuvo

-RIKUU!-sora llego corriendo a donde estaba el chico de cabello plateado, estaba jadeante y cansado

-pense que no venias-rku

-tenia que escapar de mi casa, no fue sencillo-sora

-bueno, bamonos ya al colegio para investigar sobre esa criaturas-riku

-NO PERDAMOS TIEMPO!-sora

-no seas tonto, cállate y no grites asi, podríamos despertar a alguien-riku

-o si, olvide que era media noche-sora

*EN LA ESCUELA*

-como entramos-riku observo todas las puertas y ventanas cerradas

-por la ventana de aya-sora señalo la única ventana que no estaba cerrada, pero estaba en el 3° piso

-y como llegamos ahí?-riku-no creo que puedas escalar paredes, intentemos forzar la puerta sora-riku se istrajo y miro la puerta fijamente mientras el silencio lo rodeaba

-sora?-riku

-hola riku, como esta el clima aya abajo?-sora sonrio desde la ventana que había señalado antes **(sora es un ninja xD)**

-como llegaste ahí?-riku

-de la misma forma que escape de mi casa-sora volvió a sonreir

-y como escapaste de tu casa?-riku

-por la palmera, por donde mas, bas a subir o no?-sora

-si, espera un momento-riku comenzó a subir por la palmera mientras sora entro denuevo en el salón, riku al llegar a hasta donde podía, salto a la cpa de otra palmera y de otro salto entro al salón

Sora lo esperaba desde el asiento del maestro con unas gafas falsas **(las que usa en el Dream Drop Distance cuando riku despierta después de haberlo salvado, pero bueno, eso no sucedió ene sta historia, solo lo uso como referencia)**

-sientese clase, hoy hablaremos sobre un tema muy importante; La historia del lapz-sora

-que estas haciendo?-riku

-soy tu maestro, siéntate y pon atención a la clase o te repruebo-sora

-ya parate y bamonos a investigar-riku salio del salón y miro el pasillo

-pero y mi clase?...hey!, esperame!-sora se quito las gafas y las guardo, salio al pasillo y siguió a su compañero

-pues todo parece tranquilo por aquí-riku

-bamos, sigamos adelante-sora

Una pequeña criatura negra y de ojos amarillos emergio de la oscuridad y empezó a seguir a sora y riku sien que ellos se dieran cuenta

-que crees que ataco a los profesores?-sora

-debio ser algún animal que se colo-riku

-quien sabe, alomejor fue algo mas-sora

-algo mas como que? Genio-riku

-no lose, algo malvado…algo siniestro…algo de la oscuridad-sora dijo esto ultimo en un susurro casi audible

-que tienes en la cabeza sora?-riku

-no lose, solo lo digo por decir-sora

(ruidos en uno de los salones, precisamente el de sora y riku)

-que fue eso?-sora

-nose, vamos a investigar-riku

Sora y riku entraron al salón de clases y para su sorpresa, había un profesor ahí, estaba tras su escritorio asustado y una criatura con apariencia de soldado intentando atacar al maestro, no parecía estar vivo, parecía que solo actuara por instinto **(creo que ya saben a que tipo de criatura me refiero y a cual)**

La criatura volteo mirando a sora y a riku, dejo de lado al maestro y se abalanzo en contra de riku

-RIKUU!-sora

Todo a su alrededor se volvió a cámara lenta para sora, movio sus pies, estaba por interponerse entre esa criatura y su amigo, vio como otra pequeña criatura se acercaba por la puerta, no tenia rostro, solo unos profundos ojos amarillos

-riku-dijo sora en un susurro casi audible, todo se movia tan lento, hasta el, estaba dispuesto a empujar a su amigo y tomar su lugar recibiendo ambos ataques, sora empujo a riku y se quedo paralizado al verse en medio de los ataques de ambas criaturas

-SORA!-riku tarto de pararse para ayudar a su amigo, pero no lo consiguió… su pie se había atorado con algo

-SORA!-riku porfin pudo liberar su pie, pero ya era demasiado tarde

De pronto, todo se volvió…luz…

 **Fin cap.7**

 **Buenooooooo, espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, oigan,quiero que me respondan algo, cuando leen esto, abeses las palabras les faltan letra? Esque me da la impresión de que cuando publico el capitulo faltan algunas letras en las palabras, mmm, extraño, buenooo, creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir, yo seguire intentando escanear el dibujo, un review siempre ayuda muchismo ya lo saben, me inspira y motiva a seguir escribiendo y todo eso, bueno, aquí se despide Maricruz-Dragneel HASTA PRONTO!**


	8. No dejare que te pase nada

**Cap.8 No dejare que te pase nada**

 **Disclamer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece**

 **Hola hola, aquí estoy yo de nuevo escribiendo el capitulo de esta historia, es deprimente que llevo tantos capítulos y solo dos personas me siguen :( pero bueno, me esforzare por conseguir mas personas que apoyen este fic y con esas dos personas me basta para continuar escribiendo :D, y ustedes personitas que me quieren mucho (eso espero) y que siguen mi fic aquí les dejo el capitulo nuuuuuumerooooooo 8 :D**

 **No dejare que te pase nada**

De pronto, todo se volvió luz

-que es este lugar?, es tan calido, pero a la vez se siente…es coomo si tuviera…miedo?, pero a la vez es tan calido, no es mi corazón, es…otro lugar, un recuerdo quizá?, o caso estoy muerto y esto es el cielo?-sora **(todo esto lo dijo en un pensamiento, nadie podía escucharlo mas que el)**

*FLAS BACK*

-KAIRI CORRE! SIGUEME!-sora

-sora, que son esas cosas?, tengo miedo-kairi

-no te preocupes yo te cuido-sora

Dos pequeños estaban en la isla, estaban corriendo como si algo los persiguiera, los niños entraron a una pequeña cabaña **(la que tiene el punto de guardado en KH1)** para huir de los mounstros que los seguían

-sora, tengo miedo, no me dejes porfabor-kairi

La pequeña estaba al borde de las lagrimas, estaba temblando, sora se acerco a a ella y la abrazo con mucho cariño para intentar calmarla

-no dejare que te pase nada, lo prometo, intentaremos llegar a una barca y entonces estaremos a salvo-sora, el pequeño acaricio el cabello de la pelirroja mientras aun la abrazaba

-me lo prometes?-kairi

-te lo prometo-sora-lista?-

-si, vamos-kairi

Sora tomo la mano de la pequeña kairi para guiarla, la niña se sonrojo un poco al sentir el contacto de su amigo, subieron unas escaleras y salieron de la cabaña, mas criaturas aparecieron, los pequeños empezaron a correr por el puente, sora sostenia con fuerza la mano de su amiga, al cruzar el punte llegaron a la mini isla, vieron una especie de árbol torcido y se subieron ahí, las criaturas que los seguían no podían alcanzarlos ahí

-estas bien?-sora comenzó a apretar un poco mas la mano de sua miga la cual no había querido soltar

-si, ya casi llegamos a las barcas no?, veo el muelle desde aquí-kairi

Una ráfaga de viento muy intensa llego y ambos pequeños calleron al piso soltando sus manos, las criaturas se abalanzaron directamente hacia la pequeña, los ojos de sora se abrieron como platos, el pequeño no se podía mover, estaba oparalizado observando la escena, después de unos momentos las criaturas se apartaron de la pequeña, una esfera de luz salio de ella, las criaturas desaparecieron pero ella estaba inmóvil, la esfera de luz se aferco a sora, sora la tomo en sus manos y la miroo sin poder decir nada, después de un momento asi, la esfera entro dentro de sora, entro en su pecho, apenas paso esto, sora tubo la capacidad para moverse denuevo

-KAIRI! DESPIERTA! LEVANTATE! TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ! KAIRI!-sora comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras sacudia a su amiga para que se levantara

-quieres ayudara tu amiga?-un encapuchado negro apareció de la nada detras de sora

-SI! Que ago para ayudarla!?-el pequeño sora no paraba de llorar-quiero que despierte, ayúdeme- el pequeño comenzó a llorar mas

-su corazón se a unido al tuyo, para que despierte, tienes que sacrificarte tu-?

-lo are, solo quiero que vuelva-sora

-bien, tu lo has decidido-?, el encapuchado misterioso extendió su mano, hiso aparecer algo parecido a una espada, pero con forma de llave

-algo mas, para que despierte, tienes que alejarte de ella unos años, tal vez algún dia vuelvan a encontrarse, pero por ahora deben estar saparados-?

-bien, si ella estará mejor aceptare-sora

El encapuchado acerco su espada al pecho del niño, la clavo lentamente y el cuerpo de sora comenzó a desvanecerse en pequeños fragmentos de luz, la esfera de luz que antes había entrado en el pecho de sora volvió a salir y entro en el cuerpo de kairi, la pequeña empezó a despertar y a ver como su amigo se desvanecia

-sora!-kairi se levanto y corrió, tomo las manos de su amigo

-no te preocupes, yo estare bien-sora le dedico una sonrisa estúpida pero linda a su amiga-nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo!-sora termino de desvanecerse y los fragmentos de luz desparecieron, la pequeña kairi quedo sola con el encapuchado misterioso

-ven, te llevare a tu verdadera casa-el encapuchado tomo la mano de kairi, se dirijieron a las barcas y se fueron a la isla principal, nadie se parcato de que una pequeña criatura negra iba colgada del borde de la barca, el encapuchado y kairi bajaron, el hombre extendió su mano y un portal oscuro apareció frente a ellos

-entra-el encapuchado dejo atrás a kairi y se metio el en el portal, cuando la pequeña estaba a punto de entrar, por alguna razón volteo y miro a una de esas criaturas, y por alguna otra extraña razón, no tenia miedo, algo le decía que esa criatura en especial no era mala, y al parecer no quería hacerle daño

-sora?-kairi ladeo su cabeza , se acerco y tomo a la criatura en sus manos, esta movio su mano como si estuviera saludando

-siiii!, eres tu!, estoy segura-kairi abrazo a la criatura y de pronto, todo se volvió luz

*FIN FLASH BACK*

La luz alrededor de sora desaparecio

-porque recuerdo esto justo ahora? No he pensado en ella desde hace años…porque justo ahora?-sora paso su mano por su cabeza, sin darse cuenta que había algo en esa mano

-si apenas te recuerdo…porque tengo tantas de encontrarte…de estar contigo?, porque justo ahora regresas a mi mente?-sora

-estas bien?...sora…que es eso en tu mano?-riku

-quien era el?, porque se llevo a kairi?, a que se referia con su verdadero hogar?-sora ignoro completamente a su amigo

-SORA!-riku grito en el oído de su amigo al ver que este le ignoraba

-no me grites!, no estoy sordo-sora

-no te has dado cuenta verdad?-riku

-de que?-sora confundico

Riku se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de su mano y después golpeo muy duro a sora en la cabeza

-despistado-riku

-porque?-sora levanto sus manos en forma confusa hundiendo los hombros, apenas se dio cuenta de que tenia algo en la mano y giro lentamente su cabeza para ver algo que lo dejo mas confundido

-WHOA!, que es eso?-sora miro el objeto que tenia en su mano, parecía una espada con forma de llave o algo asi, se parecía a la del tipo anterior, solo que esta era plateada, parecía tener una corona en la punta, mango dorado y negro del cual colgaba una cadena con un dije algo parecido a la cabeza de un raton

-de donde la sacaste-riku

-no lose, apareció en mi mano cuando la luz se fue-sora se confundio mas

-las criaturas desaparecieron-riku-que fue todo eso?-

-nose, pero me gusta-sora comenzó a juguetear con la espada

-no te emociones, no sabemos que es eso, deberíamos tener cuidado-riku

- _"Llave espada"_ -?

-es una llave espada-sora

-como lo sabes?, además, que es una llave espada?-riku

-la voz…me lo a estado diciendo-sora

-entonces no estas loco-riku

Una criatura comos las que antes estaban ahí apareció por la puerta, pero con un impresionante moviento, agil y veloz sora la destruyo de un solo golpe y después volvió a su lugar mientras riku lo miraba sorprendido

-nose que esta pasando, pero tal vez tengo que ver con kairi-sora dijo esto ultimo en un susurro casi audible

 **Fin cap.8**

 **Bueno bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, por cierto, ya vieron la nueva imagen del fic, es el dibujo que mencione en anteriores capítulos, ami me encanto ese dibujo jejeje, felicidades Andrea por tu buen trabajo dibujando xD, bueno espero que les haya gustado, si pueden, porfabor dejen un review ya saben que eso me motiva en inspira a seguir escribiendo, espero tener mas seguidores de esta historia pronto, es deprimente solo tener dos cuando llevo tantos capítulos :(, bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy, se despide Maricruz-Dragneel HATA PRONTO!**


	9. Estube tan cerca de verte

**Cap.9 Estube tan cerca de verte**

 **Disclamer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece**

 **Hola holaaaa, aqui estoy yo denuevo escribiendo el capitulo de hoy, con la esperanza de que las personas lo vean y asi tener mas personas que me sigan, ese es mi proposito, mi mayor propósito, tener tantas personas como las que siguen a la Reina del Barrio de Fanfics de Kingdom Hearts en Español, ella sabe quien es xD, es que asi la bautize porque la encuentro en cualquien fanfic de KH que encuentro, todos te alaban, hasta yo xDDDDD, bueno, demasiado alago, empezeeeeemooooos con el capitulo de hoy, también quería agradecer a Absolent Children por siempre comentareme :3, bueno, me estoy tardando mucho, aquí les dejo el capituloooooo 9**

 **Estuve tan cerca de verte**

-nose que esta pasando, pero talvez tenga que ver con kairi-sora dijo esto ultimo en un susurro casi audible

-sora, desde cuando sabes blandir una espada?-riku

-no lose, pero al parecer soy bueno-sora

-por lo que veo eres tu-leon apareció recargado en el marco de la puerta con una gran y larga espada metalica en las manos

-lo has encontrado león?-una chica castaña/pelirroja apareció junto a león, tenia un vestido largo rosado con algunos toques blancos y no parecía preocupada

-velo tu misma-leon

-encontrar que? Ami?-sora ladeo la cabeza

La chica se acerco curiosa y examino a sora con la mirada, este solo se echo para atrás

-hola, me llamo Aerith, tu eres…-aerith

-soy sora-el chico esbozo una sonrisa muy amigable

-quien es tu amigosora?-aerith miro a riku

-soy riku-dijo el chico peli plateado

-supongo que conoces a león-aerith

-si, es mi vecino-sora

-sora, tenemos que hablar contigo-leon

-sobre que?-sora y riku

-sobre esa espada que llevas-aerith señalo la espada

-ve mañana mismo si pudieras a mi casa-leon

-lleva a tu amigo, hay algunas cosas que ambos tienen que saber-aerith

-ami porque?-riku

-talves tu también tangas algo que ver en este embrollo-leon

-si voy, me diran algo de kairi?-sora

-has estado buscando a kairi?-aerith

-si, pero león no me ha querido decir nada-sora, por su parte, riku desviaba a todas partes su mirada desde que inicio el tema el de kairi, por alguna razón que nadie conocía riku no se atrevia a mirar a sora

-leon (mirada asesina) porque no le has dicho nada?-aerith

-kairi me dijo que si le decía algo, cualquier cosa a alguien cuando volvamos me acusaría con merlin de haberla expuesto y ya sabes que se supone ella no debio haber venido-leon comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso ante la penetrante mirada de Aerith

-hasta crees que se ba a querer separar de su amigo después de tanto tiempo!-aerith

-entonceeees…me llevaran con ella?-sora hiso un intento de salvar a león a pesar de que no le dijo nada **(esque es demasiado bueno)** , los ojos de sora brillaban y su sonrisa demostraba que aparte de querer salvar a león, también estaba muy emocionado por ver a kairi

-eso lo decidirá ella, por ahora…-aerith fulmino pon la mirada a león-por ahora…-

-que me piensas hacer?-leon se puso en guardia preparándose para cualquier ataque

-THUNDAGA!-exclamo Aerith al tiempo que alzaba su puño y lo abria, unos rayos amarillos con una delgada línea azul calleron directa y velozmente sobre león **(es un echizo de la versión en ingles de KH1)** dejándolo en el piso

-esto te pasa por interferir entre dos futuros enamorados-aerith, las palabras de aquella mujer hicieron que sora se ruborizara al instante

-vaya sora, porque estas colorado? No me digas que lo que dijo Aerith es verdad-riku pintu una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, haciendo que su amigo se ruborizara mas y desviara la mirada a una pared con la esperanza de que no lo vieran

-C-callate riku-sora aun no quería devolver la mirada a su lugar por el rubor en sus mejillas

Riku y Aerith empezarona reir, pronto se les unio león que recién se estaba levantando del piso

-CALLENSE TODOS, KAIRI SOLO ES MI AMIGA!-sora- por ahora…-dijo esto en un susurro casi audible

-bueno, por ahora es mejor que todos vuelvan a su casa, ya mañana nos veremos-leon

-bien-sora y riku al unisono

*DIA SIGUIENTE 2:45 PM*

Sora y riku se encontraban en el muelle, pensando si ir ahora ahora o al rato a la casa de león

-bamos ya-sora

-no, esperemos un poco mas-riku

-bamos ya-sora

-llevas todo el dia haciendo eso, no piensas parar?-riku

-bamos ya-sora

-si sigues asi no te quitare las cuerdas-dijo riku mirando las cuerdas que le tubo que poner a su amigo para que n se escapara

-bamos ya-sora

-ugh! Si eso quieres, bamonos ya-riku desato a su amigo y este se levanto de inmediato, tomo de la muñeca a riku y corrió como nunca lo había hecho, tan rápido fue, que solo les llevo 2 minutos llegar, se acercaron a la puerta y tocaron, pero no hubo respuesta alguna

-bamos, abran porfabooor-sora

-hey sora, mira-riku tomo una pequeña nota amarilla que se encontraba en el piso

-que dice? Que dice?-sora estaba desperado

- _"hemos tenido que salir por emergencia, esperamos volver pronto"_ parece que salieron-riku

-nooooo, porque justo cuando iba a encontrar kairi-sora decidio irse a lamentarse contra una pared

-lo siento sora, parece que tendras que esperar mas-riku

-porque me pasa esto ami?-dijo sora lamentándose

-tranquilo, algún dia la encontraras, por ahora lo que tienes que hacer es buscar tu patineta, mañana es la siguiente etapa del torneo, un equipo será eliminado, los otros dos que quedaran, estarán en la final-riku

-hablando de eso, has visto a kai? Hace días que no lo veo-sora

-bamos a buscarlo, ustedes dos tienen que entrenar, tengo entendido que el desafio será una pista de obstáculos-riku

-pues vamos!-sora volvió a tomar de la muñeca a riku y a correr de a la misma velocidad que hace un rato

Riku iba mu mareado, sora iba a terminar haciendo que vomitara, nuevamente, llegaron al muelle

-bamos a la isla, seguro que mi patineta esta ahí, luego vamos por kai-sora

-bmhmhmhmhm-riku, el pobre casi no podía hablar, ese segundo viaje lo dejo mal, sora tubo que subirlo a su barca y llevarlo hasta la isla, llegando ahí, sora tiro al aun mareado cuerpo de riku sobre la rena

Sora tubo tentación de algo y saco un plumón de su bolsa y dibujo un "poquito" en la cara de su amigo, al terminar, con el pie empujo un poco de arena sobre riku como si lo estuviera enterrando, dejo ahí a riku y camino sin ninguna preocupación hacia su lugar especial, se agacho y entro a hurtadillas, le sorprendio ver ahí a cierto encapuchado

-hoa kai!-sora

-sora…hola-kai

-que haces aquí?...esa es mi patineta?-sora

 **Fin cap.9**

 **Bueno bueno, espero les haya gustado, por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo, nadie me dijo nada sobre la nueva imagen del fic, no se ve claramente a simple vista, pero si la abre se puede ver mejor el dibujo, buenoooo, dejen un review si no es mucha molestia, ya saben que eso me motiva en insipa a seguir escribiendo, y si pueden y no les resulta mucha molestia, compartan este fic para que mas personas me sigan y pueda ser feliz xD ok no, bueno, creo que eso eso todo, se despide Maricruz-Dragneel HASTA PRONTO!**


	10. El rostro de un angel

**Cap.10 El rostro de un angel**

 **Holaaaaaaaa perdón perdón perdón por no publicar ayer, esque no pude, por eso quiero publicar ya :D, bueno, yo…olvide lo que iba a decir :3, esuqe asi de chula soy, bueno, si quieren seguir leyendo esto solo les aviso que será** _ **SPOILER A CONTINUACION:**_ **el dia de hoy en en el capitulo de hoy de Reyes de skate habrá SoKai, porque? Porque se me antojo escribir de una vez SoKai xD, bueno, como ya nose que mas poner en el saludo procederé a escribier el capitulo…que cosas tan sin sentido digo yo**

 **El rostro de una ngel**

-que haces aquí?...esa es mi patineta?-sora

-Y-yo…esto…-kai

-bueno, no importa, iba ir a buscarte de todos modos, necesitamos practicar para el torneo-sora

-C-cierto, lo había olvidado por completo, lo siento-kai

-oye kai, porque no te quitas la capa negra?-sora

-me gusta mas estar asi-kai se tapo un poco mas con la capucha y le extendió a sora su patineta

-me la dio alguien-kai

-quien?-sora se puso curioso

-alguien-kai

-veo que no me bas a decir, bueno, entonces ayúdame con riku, lo deje tirado en la playa-sora

-vamos-kai

Ambos se fueron a la playa, donde vieron que riku se encontraba a punto de irse lejos en el mar para no volver, seguía mareado asi que no había hecho nada

-soooooooooooraaaaaaaaa-riku apenas hablo entre balbuceos

-como llego ahí y porque esta asi?-kai

-estaba mareado y lo deje en la arena, no tengo ni idea de cómo llego al mar-sora se hundio de hombros

Ambos se dispusieron a entrar en el agua y empezaron a empujar a riku hasta la orilla, kai lo subio en sus hombros mientras sora arreglaba la barca para volver

-no íbamos a practicar?-kai

-o cierto! Lo olvide-sora dejo de lado la barca y camino a la pista que tenían ahí

Subio a su patineta, kai dejo a riku tirado denuevo, el pobre aun no podía superar el mareo **(lo tratan como saco de papas xD)** , kai se subio a su patineta y comenzaron a avanzar por la pista, empezaron por algo básico, que eran los saltos, empezaron a ir en zigzag y esas cosas, siguieron patinando sin sentido alguno un rato hasta que se aburrieron, además ya estaba atardeciendo, sora estaba muy callado, demasiado callado como para ser el, deecho, no parecía ser el

-sora, estas bien?-dijo un riku ya recuperado

-si-sora se la había estado pasando mirando al horizonte como si recordara algo

-creo que deberíamos irnos, ya es tarde y mañana debemos estar descansados-kai

-si, me ire adelantando, adioooos!-sora salio disparado a la barca y se fue, era como si tuviera prisa por hacer algo, aunque se olvido de un pequeño detalle, riku y kai ya no tenían barca en la que vorlver… **(quien se de cuenta de la interrogante de este capitulo póngalo en los reviews y haraque empieze a publicar un maratón de capítulos, que todavía tengo otros 4 xD…)**

*UN RATO DESPUES*

La luna surcaba el cielo, estaba despejado y sora no podía evitar sentirs triste, le recordaba mucho a esa noche en la que perdió a su amiga, aquella noche de la que solo recordaba lo que pudo ver cuando invoco esa extraña arma, la llave espada, sora caminaba sin rumbo, parecía que iba siguiendo algo pero a la vez nada, estaba caminando a donde su corazón le decía, no sabia a donde, solo sabia que tenia que ir, su corazón siempre lo había guiado a hacer lo correcto, a ser transparente con las personas y nunca mentir, por eso siempre lo seguía, porque siempre le llevaba a donde debía estar, le decía lo que debía decir y lo guiaba con quien debía estar, en un momento se detuvo y alzo la mirada

-la casa de león-sora, su corazón latia fuerte, como si tuviera que entrar en esa casa o como si tuviera que ver algo dentro, camino a la parte trasera de la casa y vio una palmera a un lado de una ventana abierta

-asi subiré-sora empezó a trepar por la palmera sin problema alguno, cuando llego a la parte mas alta y volteo a ver la ventana, lo que vio, lo dejo con los ojos abiertos como platos

-K-K-K-kairi-dijo sora en un susurro casi audible, no lo podía creer que en frente tenia a la persona que había estado buscando todo este tiempo, la chica estaba profundamente dormida y con la ventana abierta ¡ESA ERA LA OPORTUNIDAD PERFECTA!

Sora se lanzo a la ventana y logro sostenerse, entro en una voltereta que ni el mismo sabe como es que la hiso y mucho menos como es que le había salido bien

Camino a hurtadillas por la habitación hasta que vio como un perro color amarillo ocaso que le resultaba familiar se levantaba y lo miraba

-shhhh-sora ´puso su dedo en su boca en señal de que se callara y para su sorpresa el perro lo obeecio

Siguió caminando a hurtadillas por la habitación hasta que llego a un lado de la chica, esta, tenia algunos mechones de su cabello rojizo en la cara, tenia puesta una blusa con tirantes blanca con bordes rosas y un pantalón rosa claro que llegaba un poco debajo de sus rodillas, estaba descalza y a sora le parecía hermosa

-te ves tan linda-sora-pero que estoy diciendo?-un pequeño rubor se hiso presente en sus mejillas

El perro color ocaso de antes de acerco a sora y le dio un pequeño empujon

-hey, que pasa?-sora se agacho y leyó la placa del perro- _"pluto"_ -

El perro de nombre pluto volvió a empujar a sora hacia kairi y después se marcho dejando a los chicos solos

-que extraño-sora volvió a mirar a kairi, se puso de rodillas frente a la cama y susurro lo siguiente

-cumpli mi promesa después de todo-sora acaricio el cabello de la pelirroja y se acerco a su rostro

-que me esta pasando cada vez que pienso en ti?-sora estaba cada vez mas cerca del rostro de la chica, esta parecía despertarse y al ver a sora sonrio

-que lastima que esto sea un sueño-kairi-me encantaría que fueras el de verdad, sora se sorprendio al ver que kairi creía que seguía durmiendo

-para mi esto es real-sora

-te extrañe-kairi, el chico se acerco y abrazo a kairi, esta correspondio el abrazo

-cumpli mi promesa-sora le dedico una tierna sonrisa que a kairi le parecio linda y adorable

-(si piensa que esto es un sueño…entonces…tal vez pueda…)-los pensamientos de sora lo motivaron a acercarse poco a poco al rostro de kairi

-sora…-kairi se sonrojo cuando el castaño tomo su mentón y se acerco a ella aun mas

-shhh-sora rozo sus labios con los de kairi-te extrañe mucho…demasiado-fue lo ultimo que dijo el chico castaño antes de fundir sus labios con los de kairi, esta se ruborizo al instante, pero cerro sus ojos y puso sus manos en el cuello de sora, enredo sus dedos en su cabello mientras disfrutaba ese beso, sora puso sus manos en la cintura de kairi y se pago mas a ella, ninguno de los dos se querían separar y estaban dispuestos a no hacerlo

-(MALDITO OXIGENO!)-pensaron ambos al sentir como empezaban a quedarse sin aire, ambos se separaron jadeantes intentando recuperar la respiración

-es el mejor sueño que he tenido en toda mi vida-kairi-lastima que tenga que acabar-

-si quieres…puede durar mas –sora se acostó con kairi y la abrazo por la cintura

-seguro-kairi se ruborizo

-claro-sora puso su cabeza en el cuello de kairi y deposito un pequeño y tierno beso estilo vampiro en el cuello de kairi, esta se ruborizo al instante

Ambos quedaron dormidos, pero después de un rato sora volvió a despertar mi observo con dulzura el rostro de kairi

-tu rostro es como el rostro de un angel-sora volvió a dormir abrazado a kairi, la felicidad le inundaba y era imposible no saberlo

 **Fin cap.10**

 **Les gusto el SoKai?, si fue asi les digo que pronto habrá mas, y porfabor no piensen mal, nada de lo escrito en este episodio es pervertido y NO pasara nada pervertido a menos que USTEDES lo pongan en petición en los reviews, me acabo de dar cuenta que este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, con mas de 1300 palabras según el indicador de Word :3, bueno espero les haya gustado, si fue asi dejen un review, ya saben que motiva en insipira a seguir escribiendo, por cierto HOLA SARA SOY TU SEGUIDORA CON PROBLEMAAS MENTALES XDDDDDDDD, bueno, demasiado tonteo, si les gusto dejen un review, si les encanto compartan y si les facino lanzen algo por la ventana, ok no, bueno, hasta aquí se despide Maricruz-Dragneel HASTA PRONTO!**


	11. Estamos por empezar

**Cap. 11 Estamos por empezar**

 **Hola hola, veo que nadie supo la incognita del capitulo anterior, les dare un poquito mas de tiempopra que estudien el capitulo, no les dare pistas porque prácticamente les diría que cual es el misterio, estudien muy bien, si lo descubren les raglo un maratón, por cierto, hoy escribi un capitulo con SoKai del que me siento muy orgullosa, no es el capitulo que van a leer este dia porque el capitulo del que estoy orgullosa es el capitulo 15, porque tienes tantos capítulos y no los subes? Porque empeze la historia primero en mi libreta y tome ventaja ahí, después empeze a publicar y ya tenia unos episodios :3, buenoooooo, sin mas preámbulo les dejo aquí el capitulo de hoy, porcierto, aquí no pasa nada interesante, pero es nada mas por hacer la gracia de imaginarme a sora asi por culpa de riku :3**

 **Estamos por empezar**

-tu rostro es como el rostro de un angel-sora volvió a dormir abrazado a kairi, la felicidad le inundaba

*EN LA MAÑANA*

Sora comenzó a despertar debido a que le parecio empezar a oir unos pasos, abrió sus ojos poco a poco esperando a que estos se acostumbraran a la luz de la habitación

Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, se paro de la cama con cuidado de ni despertar a la chica, las imágenes de todo lo que sucedió anoche volvieron a su mente y su rostro se ruborizo

-F-fue mi primer beso-sora paso sus manos por su cabello despeinándose mas de lo que había quedado anoche, siempre había tenido chicas que iban tras de el y riku pues eran los mas populares y guapos de todas las islas, pero ellos no estaban interesados y las rechazaban amablemente

Sora volvió a mirar a kairi y se ruborizo mas, la chica seguía dormida pero a pesar de eso estaba sonriendo, sora puso cara de idiota al observar esa sonrisa que le parecía extremadamente linda, se quedo en trance unos momentos hasta que volvió a escuchar pasos provenientes de detrás de la puerta, alguien se acercaba, se alarmo y salto por la ventana lo mas rápido que pudo **, (sora es un suicida, pero asi lo queremos)** no había conseguido sujetarse bien de la palmera, entaba a punto de caer, entonces escucho voces y cmo la puerta se abria

-kairi volvimos-leon entro en la habitación

-mhmhmhmh-kairi

-levantante, pensé que querias ver a sora en el torneo-leon

Como si de una maquina se tratara, kairi se levanto en cuanto escucho el nombre de sora

-salte que debo arreglarme-Kairi empujo a león hasta la puerta sin siquiera dejarlo protestar, en cuanto estuvo afuera cerro la puerta

-sora…ojala ese sueño de anoche se aga realidad algún dia-kairi

Sora seguía colgado de la palmera escuchando atentamente las palabras de la pelirroja hasta que empezó a resbalarse y no puedo evitar caer al piso

-kairi ira a verme al torneo, tengo que impresionarla-sora corrió a su casa y subio por la palmera hasta su habitación con la esperanza de que su madre no hubiera notado su ausencia esa noche, para su suerte, asi fue, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió, salio corriendo de su habitación y su madre nisiquiera pudo decirle nada por la velocidad en la que corrió de su habitación

-AHORA DONDE DEJE MI PATINETA!?-sora estaba exaltado, nervioso, vio su patineta cerca de la entrada de la casa de sus vecinos, la tomo y escucho como la puerta se abria

-sora, lamento no haber estado cuando los citamos-leon-teniamos que salir de emergencia-

-si, leimos la nota-sora

-espero no estes molesto-leon

-no, claro que no, tenían una emergencia, es totalmente comprensible-sora

-bien, Aerith y yo veremos cuando podemos hablar con ustedes-leon-es importante que sepan esto-

-claro, yo le dire a riku-sora mostro una sonrisa radiante

-estas mas feliz de lo usual, se debe a algo? Algo especial talves?-leon

-mas bien a alguien-sora dijo esto en un susurro casi audible-espero verlo pronto, adiós-sora se marcho con una sonrisa mas feliz de lo habitual pintada en el rostro

*EN EL MUELLE*

Sora llego montado en su patineta y riku lo esperaba con cara de fastidio

-hoal riku!-sora alzo su mano para saludar a su amigo

En cuanto sora llego a un lado de su amigo, este alzo su patineta y se la estrello en la cabeza al castaño

-eso es por dejarnos abandonados en la isla-riku

-no importa, nada puede arruinar mi felicidad el di de hoy-sora sobo tras su cabeza donde recibió el golpe

-entonces necesitas mas-riku volvió a golpear a sora con su patineta, esta vez en la espalda

-porque haces eso?-se quejo sora

-para que no me buelbas a dejar varado en una isla-riku

-de todos modos no puedes frustar mi felicidad-sora sonrio triunfal, riku estaba a punto de golpearlo denuevo cuando…

-N-no quieres saber porque estoy tan feliz?-sora se salvo d eotro golpe y riku frunci el seño

-dimelo-riku-ya se donde esta kairi, además ella vendrá averme durante el torneo-sora

-que?...espera…viste a kairi? Donde? Cuando? Porque? Vendrá a verte? Como lo sabes?-riku

-estube con ella anoche, pero ella no lo sabe-sora puso una amplia sonrisa

-a que te refieres con que no lo sabe?-riku comenzó a confundirse

-ella cree que es un sueño, que fue un sueño-sora

-y no fue un sueño?-riku

-nooo…-sora parecía estar en un estado inmóvil/trance hasta que riku lo sacudió

-sora…entonces pasaste la noche con ella?-riku

-siiiii-sora estaba empezando a babear cuando riku lo tiro de otro golpe con la patineta

-eso es por pervertido-riku

-PERO YO NO HICE NADA! SOLO LA BESE!-sora

Riku dejo caer con bastante fuerza la patineta sobre la espalda de sora

-eso es por besarla-riku hablaba con total serenidad

-NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!-exclamo sora, riku dejo caer denuevo y de la misma forma su patineta sobre la espalda de sora

-eso por no arrepentirte-riku

-no me importa!-sora

Riku estaba a punto de golpear denuevo pero con mas brusquedad a sora, pero kai apareció **(kai salvo a sora de un mes en coma en el hospital)**

-hey riku!, porque sora esta en el piso?-kai

-se colo en la casa de una chica anoche-riku

Kai parecio molestarse con eso, pero solo riku lo percibio

-de una chica?-kai

-la mas hermosa que existe-sora mostro su sonrisa que demostraba lo feliz que estaba, aunque kai se molesto mas, denuevo solo riku lo percibio

-como se llama?-kai parecía tener interés

-kairi-sora puso involuntariamente la cara mas idiota que pudo al nombrarla a ella

-kairi?- kai tenia la voz de una manera que no demostraba nada, ni rastros de emoción alguna

-el amor platónico de sora desde que se entero que ella volvió a las islas-riku

El peliblanco extendió una sonrisa en su rostro, era como si disfrutara del momento

-aunque ella no lo sabes, pero yo soy feliz-sora

-como que no lo sabe?-kai se confundio

-pensa que fue un sueño-sora

Nadie podía adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de kai en esos momentos, aunque cierto peliblanco aun con esa sonrisa parecía imaginarlo

 **Fin cap.11**

 **BUENOOOOO bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, si les gusto dejen un review, si les encanto compartan y si les facino lanzen algo por la ventana, yo por mientras seguire de vaga en mi sillón observando mi dibujo de SoKai :D, asi me paso las tardes, la verdad yo no puedo escribir en mi casa pero veo que tendre que empezar a hacerlo a pesar de que me salio una cosa rara en el dedo por tanto escribir, espero que mi madre no me atrape escribiendo por que si lo hace es capaz de vender todo lo que tengo como castigo, a ella no les gusta que escriba pero buenooooo, que se le hace? Creo que eso estodo, se despide Maricruz-Dragneel HATSA PRONTO LOS QUIERO!**


	12. El dia de hoy lo hare posible

**Cap.12 El dia de hoy lo hare posible**

 **Hola hola, aquí reportándose yo con mi nuevo episodio, dios tedre que ponerme a escribir sin parar, se me están acando los apuntes de mi libreta, eso no es bueno, tengo que escribir para salvar el mundo xD, esque en mi mente todo el mundo quiere mi historia, esa fantasia la he tenido ayer mientas miraba la hora de mi celular mientras leia 3:30 de la madrugada y yo leyendo, eso también me paso antier con un fic llamado mmmm "Feelin' you" ES EL MEJOR FIC QUE HE LEIDO EN TODA MI VIDA!, NO PODIA PARAR DE LEERLO, LO MALO ES QUE POSIBLIMENTE SU AUTOR SE OLVIDO DE SU FIC, DIOS COMO AMO ESE FIC DE KH, ok demasiado, les dejo aquí el capituloooo de hoy**

 **El dia de hoy lo are posible**

Nadie podía adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de kai en esos momentos, aunque cierto peliblanco aun con esa sonrisa parecía imaginarlo

-vendra a verme-sora seguía sonriendo

-como lo sabes?-kai se sobresalto un poco, pero solamente riku lo noto

-la escuche decirlo esta mañana-la sonrisa de sora se amplio mas

-eso se llama acosar a una chica-riku dio otro golpe certero a sora con su patineta

-deberias parar, creo que ya entendio, además, lo necesito en buen estado para el torneo-kai

-despues de tantos golpes crees que estoy en buen estado?-se comenzó a quejar sora desde el piso

-kai, no te preocupes, yo se como arreglarlo-riku se agacho y susurro algo al oído de sora, el chico se lavnt como rayo, parecía ya no sentir dolor **(otra incognita, pero esta no ba para maratón)**

-que le dijiste?-kai

-nada nada…-riku miro a sora sin borrar su sonrisa, hace mucho que no sonreía tanto tiempo

-bueno kai, creo que es hora de pasar, ya esta empezando, las personas comienzan a llegar-sora

En efecto, la gente comenzaba llegar al muelle, tomaban asiento mi mientras el locutor comenzaba a hablar la cara de sora se llenaba de ilusión, los participantes debían comenzar a entrar

-bamos kai vamos kai vamos kai-sora estaba comenzando a dar saltitos de la emcoion, parecía un niño pequeño antes de ir a la feria

-PUES BAMOS!-kai alzo un puño al cielo, tomo a sora de la muñeca y comenzaron a correr a la entrada

*EN LA PISTA*

-que ansiaaaas, que esto comienze ya-sora

-BIENVENIDOS SEÑOREES Y SEÑORAS, NIÑOS Y NIÑAS AL TORNEO DE SKATE DE ISLAS DEL DESTINO! El reto de hoy, será tarvesar la pista de obstáculos, no deben salir del perímetro o derribar algo objeto, si lo hacen, serán penalizados! Cada objeto tiene su propia puntuación para la penalización, lo aran por tiempo, el equipo que lo aga por menor tiempo ganara!, las penalizaciones consisten en agregarle tiempo a tu marcador final, cuando ambos intengrantes de cada equipo terminen, se sumaran los tiempos mas la penalización si esque hubo alguna, después, en unos días habrá un evento sorpresa en el que tendrán que participar los ganadores, ellos pueden obtener puntos extras para la competencia finaaal!-loutor

-una pista de obstáculos-kai miro fijamente la pista

La pista consistía en lo siguiente: al empezar, había una serie de conos por los que tenían que pasar en zigzag , después venia un espacio lleno de piedras que dificultarían el avance con unas rampas dencillas, a continuación estaba un puente, un puente de equilibrio, eran muchas tablas pero solo había una cuerda en el centro de estas que las sostenia, esto lo hacia ladearse mucho, debajo del puente había una piscina con agua a la que caerían si no lograban hacer el puente, el cual estaba un poco mas largo que el que unia la mini isla con la isla en la que a sora le gustaba estar, al terminar el puente, la piscina continuaba y los participantes debían encontrar la forma de pasarlo, no era obligatorio, pero si lo pasaban se les restaría tiempo a su marcador, casi para finalizar la pista, venia un espacio vacio, os chicos podían usar ese espacio para lo que ellos quisieran, aunque estaba claro que lo usarían para tomar impulso y subir la rampa que seguía a continuación, esa rampa tenían que hacerla bien o no lograrían pasar el aro que colgaba de quien sabe donde, pero era lo que seguía, podían aterrizar donde quisieran y después debían llegar a la meta **(extraña pista?, salio de mi imaginación asi que espérate cualquier cosa)**

No parecía tan largo, pero si tenia algo de complicado, kai observo la pista con detenimiento, era un espacio un tanto reducido por lo tanto no tendrían tiempo para realizar algunas maniobras que los salven de alguna situación o de siquiera pensar

-debemos ser agiles-concluyo kai

-nadie me va a poder parar, sere tan veloz y terminare la pista en un dos por tres-sora

-alto, sora , deberías considerar no ir tan rápido como quieres, cualquier error y lo arruinaras, si no no vas demasiado rápido tendrías tiempo suficiente a reaccionar y evitar cualquier error-hablo kai filosóficamente

-entonces no debo ir tan velos?-sora-pero quiero impresionar a kairi, seguro ella vendrá- los ojos de sora comenzaron a brillar mas de lo normal

-si lo haces bien la impresionaras mas que si lo haces rápido y cometes un error-kai

-tienes razón kai-sora

-nosotros seremos los últimos en pasar-kai

-lo mejor para el final-dijo sora con aire triunfal

*NO PONDRE TODOS LOS TURNOS PORQUE ME DA FLOJERA HECER TODO ESO, SOLO DIRE QUE MAX Y DAVID LLEVAN EL MEJOR TIEMPO*

-yo primero yo primero yo primero-dijo kia entusiasmado

-bien! Pero haslo perfecto!-sora dia animos a su amigo y le dedico una sonrisa

Kai le devolvió la sonrisa a sora y entro decidido en la pista, cuando sono la trompeta de partida kai subio sobre su patineta a la zona de los conos y movio sus pies con maestria, haciendo un zigzag casi perfecto, el camino de piedras estaba desequilibrando un poco a kai, pero este conseguia mantenerse con éxito, tomo suficiente velocidad para pasar las rampas, y asi lo iso, subio por otra rampa a gran velocidad , cosa que le permitio pasar el puente de equilibrio, el cual, dio una traicionera vuelta en cuanto kai salio, si se hubiera quedado un segundo mas ahí, era seguro que no hubiera podido con el puente, kai prefirió omitar la parte de la piscina , pues no se le ocurria ninguna manera de pasarla sin mojarse, kai llego al espacio vacio el cual aprovecho para tomar velocidad, una nube de polvo de levanto de manera sorprendentemente rápida, haciendo poco visible a kai, **(una nube polvo de ese tamaño se pudo haber levantado tan rápido?, si, no acabas de leer que sucedió?)** menos las cámaras de seguridad,, que estaban desde un angulo muy alto que les permitia ver con claridad lo que sucedia, la capucha de kai lo protegia de todo el polvo que se estaba levantando, pero eso no impidió lo que paso a continuación…

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo, se podía ver a kai en el piso

-KAI!-sora fue corriendo con su amigo y lo ayudo a levantarse

-kai callo de su patineta, esto significa que recibirá la penalización de tiempo mas alta-locutor

-que paso?-sora

-nada, pero juraría que…-kai se quedo callado

-que que?-sora

-me informan que la penalización de kai será de 15 segundos-locutor **(exagerado? Talves…)**

-no poder ser…y yo que llevaba el mejor tiempo, ahora max y Davis seguirán ala cabeza-kai

-no te preocupes, ya los superare yo-sora esbozo una sonrisa de confianza

-no bas a poder, tendrías que hace un tiempo sobre humano-kai

-escucha, estoy seguro de que algo anda mal…ese giro del puente, estoy seguro que no debía pasar-sora

-yo también pensé

-kai…crees que esto es imposible?-sora

-si…-dijo desanimado kai

-pues el dia de hoy, lo are posible-sora camino hacia el punto de partida de forma decidida

 **Fin cap,12**

 **Les gusto? Espero que si jejeje, bueno, ese fue el capitulo d ehoy, si les gusto dejen un review, si les encanto compartan y si len facino lanzen algo por la ventana, xD, que opinan? Kai no puso pasar, que era lo que le iba a decir a sora pero no lo dijo? Pues buenoooooo, ahí los dejo con la duda, últimamente estoy publicando capítulos de mas de 1300 palabras según el indicador de Word, pero vale la pena con tal de hacerlos felices, po cierto, su majestad (sebe de quien hablo) nose si respondi la pregunta me hiso del RokuNami, pues cuando aparezcan esos dos, talveees haya RokuNami, depende de que se le ocurra a mi loca cabeza, bueno, creo que eso es todo, se despide Maricruz-Dragneel LOS QUIERO HASTA PRONTO!**


	13. Como lo hisiste?

**Cap.13 Como lo hiciste?**

 **Hola hola…hay alguien ahí? Todos murieron? Me he dado cuenta que van dos capítulos que subo y no me dejan review y nadie actualiza sus historias D: acaso todos murieron por un apocalipsis zombie y fui la única que sobrevivio?...intentare revivirlos a todos con el capitulo de hoy … TODOS SON ZOMBIES! AAAAAAAA! Les dejo aquí el capitulo, esto me provara si están vivos o no, y si lo eston DEN SEÑALES DE VIDA QUE ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA CON TODO ESTO! ME PONGO NERVIOSA CUANDO NO VEO REVIEWS! Hay dios, necesito un psicólogo xDDDDDD ok no, bueno ya me estoy tardando asi que aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo**

 **Como lo hiciste?**

-pues el dia de hoy, lo are posible-sora caminaba al punto de partida de forma decidida

-buena suerte-kai

Sora sintió decidido, subio a su patineta y se preparo para avanzar, su mirada no era como antes, ya no era la mirada del infantil niño de siempre, su mirada tenia un semblante muy serio, decidido, era como si ya hubiera madurado

La trompeta de salida sono y sora comenzó a moverse a una velocidad sobre humana, nadie se creía ese inicio perfecto, avanzo por los conos con total mestria, movia sus caderas de forma que le permitia tener un mejor control total de su patineta, HIZO UN ZIGZAG PERFECTO!, avanzo por el camino de piedras, sora ni se inmuto, su equilibrio estaba completamente intacto, hacia las rampas con total control, tanto que, incluso, daba vueltas en el aire y hacia trucos realmente complejos de forma que hasta parecía sencillo

Avanzo sobre el puente de equilibrio, el puente dio dio una vuelta traicionera cuando sora iba justo por en medio, todos se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron que sora callo

Por fortuna, logro sostenerse a el y a su patineta antes de caer en el agua, se abalanzo de forma maestra arriba del puente arriba del puente, el cual, después de subir, le resulto mas fácil cruzarlo

El publico estaba vuelto loco, había gritos por todos lados, fue tan sorprendente y emocionante lo que hiso sora que todos los jueces se negaron a ponerle un penalización, al contrario! Le dieron a sora un pequeño regalo de dos segundos

Sora, al contrario que kai, decidio hacer la parte de la piscina, con su patineta subio por el borde armando gran espectáculo, extendió una de sus manos para tocar el agua, y que esta asi se levantara y salpicara, todos gritaban eufóricos el nombre de sora , estaban emocionados, sora apenas había empezado, termino la piscina haciendo un truco que sorprendio aun mas a todos, un metro antes de que terminara, sora dio un gran salto y su patineta recorrio el resto del la piscina por el agua **(como cuando lazas una piedra al agua para que aga patitos)** , la patineta quedo justo en el final de la pisina donde sora aterrizo perfectamente

Llego al espacio vacio y gracias a la increíble velocidad que llevaba se levanto una nube de polvo casi instantáneamente , sora sintió un poco de temblor lo cual lo desconcertó, miro rápidamente y lo que vio lo sorprendio mucho mas, además, era justo el lugar donde kai había caído

ALGUIEN LE HABIA PUESTO UNA PIEDRA!

Solo consiguió ver como el desgraciado escapaba, casi no lo pudo distinguir por la cantidad de polvo a su alrededor, a pesar de la piedra, sora no callo, seguía su paso, no defraudaría a kai, además, tenia el mas profundo de los deseos de que kairi lo estuviera viendo y quedara impresionada, un leve rubor se hiso presente en sus mejillas, el recordar o tan siquiera solo pensar en esa chica siempre le causaba el mismo efecto

Sora salio disparado por la ultima rampa, estab en el aire, a punto de pasar por ese aro, con todas la fuerzas que le quedaban, empujo su patineta atravez del aro y el dio una voltereta en el aire, el sol se alineo justamente con sora, era una escena preciosa, parecía de película,sora atravesó el aro, iba callendo, ya casi había terminado, el aterrizaje que sora hiso dejo a todos con la boca abierta, la primera parte del cuerpo de sora que toco el piso fue su mano, la cual utilizo como apoyo para dar otra voltereta en el piso y pararse justo sobre su patineta, nadie se lo podía creer, parecía escena sacada de una película de acción, sora atravesó la meto y el publico se volvió loco

-SOOOOOORAAAAAA!-

-ERES EL MEJOR!-

-VIERON ESO! FUE INCREIBLE!-

Eran algunos de los gritos que se escuchaban por parte del publico, sora por su parte, no pudo evitar sonreir, el sora alegre de siempre había vuelto, por otro lado, kai se acerco corriendo a su amigo

-BIEN HECHO! FUE INCREIBLE!-kai

Sora esbozo denuevo una gran sonrisa y se dejo caer al piso, extendió su cuerpo y comenzó a recuperar la respiración, estaba cansado, sudando, muy cansado, puso demasiado de si en esa pista, ya nisiquiera se podía mover

-desde cuando sabes hacer todo eso?-llego riku y miro a su amigo en el piso con una botella de agua en la mano

-ni idea-confeso sora

-felicidades-riku

-me das agua?-sora

Riku sonrio con malicia, cosa que sora noto

-mejor no-sora

-gastaste mucha energía, necesitas recuperarte-riku

-no hace fal…-sora fue interrumpido cuando el agua comenzó a caer sobre su cara

-necesitas hidratarte-riku termino de vaciar su botella sobre la cara de su amigo aun con su sonrisa maliciosa, riku y kai solo pudieron reir al mirar a sora con toda la cara mojada

-no fue tan malo-sora

-hiciste un tiempo sobre humano, que comiste?-riku

-que yo recuerde nada-sora

-pues fue increíble-kai

-ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo hambre- sora sonrio feliz y pidiendo comida

-tu nunca cambias-riku

-prometi que no lo haría-sora

-de que hablas?-riku

-una vez hise una promesa…de que nunca cambiaria-sora

-ya me imagino a quien-riku

-exaaaacto-sora

-bueno chicos, creo que ya esta claro quienes son nuestros vencedores-locutor

-sora levatate-kai

-no puedo-sora

-primero! Max y David!-locutor

-rapido sora-riku

-pero ya les dije que no me puedo parar-sora

-y por su puesto…los que nos dieron el mejor espectáculo el dia de hoy…SORA! Y KAI!-locutor

Todos empezaron a gritar emocionados, mientras a sora la chicas le lanzaban 200 miraditas enamoradas

-eso será todo por hoy¡-locutor- nos veremos en el evento especial en el que participarar nuestros ganadores!, después… nos veremos en la siguiente etapa oficial del torneo…que será… LA GRAN FINAAAAL!-

Todos volvieron a gritar denuevo por la emoción, el lugar, se "supone" debería empezar a despejarse gente, pero sora consiguió demasiadas fan-girls por su increíble espectáculo, no dejaban al pobre ni salir de la pista

-como se supone que saldremos de aquí?-riku

-preguntale a kai…yo no tengo ni idea-sora

-empezemos por que te levantes de una vez, una de ellas es es capaz de saltar sobre ti-kai

-no lo creo, ellas me aman-sora esbozo una gran sonrisa y las chicas comenzarona gritar denuevo

-muy bien cazanova, dinos como salir de aquí-le exigió riku

-nose, tal vez me amen, pero mi corazón pertenece a una sola-sora

-a la chica de la que te colaste en su casa anoche?-pregunto kai interesado

-Y-yo…N-nose –D-de que hablas-sora se ruborizo al oir las palabras de kai

-te pusiste colorado, eso lo demuestra todo-riku

-NO!-sora se ruborizo mas- nisiqiera se lo que siento…-dijo sora para sie n un susurro casi audible

*YA CUANDO OSCURECIO*

-cuando saldremos de aquí?-dijo riku en un tono agobiante

-cuando todas ellas se cansen-dijo kai en un tono fastidiado y molesto, se notaba que no estaba de buen humor

-solo hay una manera de salir de aquí-sora

-cual?-dijeron al unisono riku y kai

-ustedes dos quédense aquí, yo me encargare, cuando ya no las vean, simplemente ballanse-sora

 **Fin cap.13**

 **Espero que todos ustedes sigan vivos y les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy D:, encero, me da mala espina que nadei muestre señales de vida, me poner nerviosa no leer ningún review DDDDDDDDDDD:, si les gusto dejen un review (porfabor que ya no aguanto mas), si les encanto compartan y si les facino lanzen algo por la ventana, muestren señales de vida, no quiero pensar que estoy en un apocalipsis zombie, bueno creo que eso es todo, se despide Maricruz-Dragneel LOS QUIERO HASTA PRONTO!**


	14. Zonambulos, personas que hablan dormidas

**Cap.14 Zonambulos, personas que hablan dormidas y besos infinitos**

 **Holaaaaa hola aquí estoy yo denuevo, compensando que no publique capitulo del domingo ni de ayer lunes, y hoy martes se me estaba complicando subir, porque estoy en otra conputadora con otro formato mas avanzado de Word y tengo que mandarme luego el archivo a la otra computadora, bueno, antes de comenzar quería felicitar a dani1. 9sh por ser el único en adivinar la incognita del capitulo 10, bueno, lamentablemente ya no puedo hacer el maratón porque se me están acabando los capítulos que ya tengo escritos, pero de todos modos, felicidades por ser el mas inteligente, bueno, ya me estoy tardando, les dejo aquí el capitulo**

 **Zonambulos, personas que hablan dormidas y besos infinitos**

-ustedes queden aquí, yo me encargo, cuando ya no las vean, podrán irse-sora

-que planeas-interrogo riku

-solo me las llevare de aquí para que ustedes puedan irse-sora le dedico una sonrisa a sus amigos

-no es peligroso?...bueno…si te atrapan ya no te dejaran ir nunca…-dijo kai dudoso

-si uso la patineta no podrán alcanzarme-sora esbozo otra sonrisa

-mas te vale, no quiero tener que rescatarte de un secuestro- dijo riku soltando una risilla

Sora lo miro y le dedico otra sonrisa, después se levanto de su asiento y las chicas comenzaron a gritar como locas

-C-cálmense porfabor-pidio sora amablemente mientras se acercaba

Las chicas lo miraban como depredadores a su presa, sora se sentí nervioso, salto la barda, puso su patineta en el piso, subio y empezó a huir desesperadamente de la manada de chicas que lo seguían a velocidad increíble perdiéndose de la vista de sus amigos

-cualquier descuido y no sobrevivirá-afirmo riku **(tiene razón)**

-nos vamos ya?-pregunto kai

Ambos chicos asintieron y se fueron a sus casas después de haber pasado tanto tiempo ahí al fin se podían ir con tranquilidad y sin preocuparse que los estuvieran siguiendo

*UN RATO DESPUES CON SORA*

El chico estaba jadeante y agitado, se escondio tras una palmera y decidio tomar un descanso

-eran mas rapidas de lo que crei-sora-al menos ahora puedo ir a visitarla-

Sora se paro débilmente, se esforzó mas de lo que se había esforzado durante el torneo en la pista, el cansancio lo estaba venciendo, asi que decidio tirarse en el piso y decansar, en menos de unos pocos segundos sora ya se encontraba profundamente dormido

Cierta pelirroja casualmente pasaba por ahí a esas horas, le desconserto escuchar unos ruidos extraños asi que se acerco a ver que era lo que los estaba provocando

Kairi abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a cierto castaño tirado ahí como costal de papas durmiendo tan plácidamente, se veía tan tranquilo

-sora?-kairi susurro cuidando que el chico no se despertara, se puso de rodillas a un lado de su cabeza, lo miro con curiosidad, sora le parecía tan lindo en ese estado

La pelirroja cerro los ojos y esbozo una gran sonrisa, pero esa tranquilidad se fue muy rápido, se exalto cuando sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y aprisionaban a la pelirroja, al abrir los ojos la chica vio como sora se había puesto sobre ella quitándole completamente el total movimiento de su cuerpo y aprisionándola en sus brazos

-S-sora que haces?-kairi se ruborizo al instante por tener al castaño tan cerca- desde cuando eres zonambulo?-

Sora abrazo mas a la pelirroja y ambos quedaron recostados en el piso **(en esta historia no pasara nada pervertido asi que nadie se alarme)** , kairi no se podía mover, sus manos estaban colocadas contra el pecho del castaño intentando moverlo inútilmente

-kairi…no te bayas denuevo-sora comenzó a hablar dormido-quedate aquí…conmigo…-kairi se ruborizo al instante que oyo eso

-es increíble que no despiertes…pedazo de vago-kairi seguía tratando de empujarlo

El castaño hundio su cabeza en el cuello de kairi provocando que esta se ruborize denuevo

Sora hiso un repentino movimiento que dejo a kairi con los ojos abiertos como platos

En un momento inesperado, los brazos de sora sujetaban a kairi por la cintura mientras el castaño unia sus labios con los de la pelirroja que se exalto por ese repentino pero dulce beso

Kairi intento alejar a sora, pero este lo único que hacia era aprisionarla mas, poco a poco la chica comenzó a dejarse besar, deslizo sus manos por el cuello del castaño y con su dedo pulgar acarcio el rostro de sora mientras con su otra mano jugaba con sus cabellos

Sora por su parte, a pesar de estar durmiendo **(que vago es xD)** , acariciaba la espalda de kairi hasta que una de sus manos llego al hombro de esta, acaricio su cuello y después y después su rostro, de una forma tan delicada y dulce como si de una princesa se tratarse, acariciaba el cabello el cabello de la pelirroja y no le permitia separarse de el, apenas en muy breves momentos pero muuuuuuuuy breves los chicos apenas se separaban para respirar

 **(que sueño esta teniendo sora como para comportarse como si de verdad estuviera besando a kairi, cosa que si esta pasando x3, pero repito, aquí, en este fanfic no hay NADA PERVERTIDO asi que pueden estar trnquilos en ese aspecto xD)**

-sora…-pronunciaba apenas kairi

-kairi…-respondia sora **(se las ingenia de alguna forma para hablar cosas coherentes mientras duerme xD)**

Cada vez que kairi intentaba separarse al menos un pequeño y corto tramo para respirar, sora gruñía molesto pegaba mas sus labios a los de ella

Después de un rato y en el momento menos esperado, sora comenzó a abrir los ojos, con lentitud, observo la sitiacion en la que se encontraba con kairi y sintió una presión en sus labios y como unos dedos jugueteaban rn su cabello, un enorme rubor apareció en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que el también estaba abrazando y acariciando el cabello de la pelirroja, lo que mas le sorprendio, es que aun despierto, no había parado de hacerlo, y tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo

-me gusta que sueños como estos se agan realidad-dijo sora con tranquilidad

-SORA!-kairi, al darse cuenta de que el chico había despertado, se aparto inmediatamente empujándolo y haciendo que sora se golpeara en la cabeza contra un árbol **(el beso mas largo que jamas he escrito en m vida)**

-auch! Pensé que teníamos un lindo momento!-sora se ruborizo un poco

-DESDE A QUE HORA ESTAS DESPIERTO!?-kairi se tapo la boca al darse cuenta que tenia los labios hinchados de tanto tiempo que duro ese beso

-acabo de despertar hace apenas un momento antes de hablarte, y no grites asi, podrias despertar a alguien-dijo sora tranquilamente-cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?-

-pues…llege masomenos a las 10 y ahora son las…-kairi miro su reloj que tenia en la muñeca y sus ojos de abrieron como platos al observar la hora

-que pasa?-´pregunto sora

-son las…11…-a kairi y a soro se les abrieron los ojos como platos y miro sorprendido a la chica-estuvimos aquí una hora entera- **(exagero? No, asi salio de mi imaginacio y asi lo puse x3)**

-y tal vez nos quedemos mas tiempo-sora pronuncio esto en un tono muy serio

-de que me hablas?-kairi ladeo la cabeza y miro a sora confundida

-tu me bas a dar respuestas-dijo sora mirando a kairi

Al oir esto, la pelirroja se levanto e intento comenzar a correr, pero con tan solo un movimiento sora ya la había tomado de la cintura cuidando no lastimarla pero impidiéndole moverse

-Q-que haces? Suéltame!-exigio kairi

-no te dejare hasta que me des respuestas, me diras absolutamente todo lo que quiero saber-afirmo sora con seguridad

-si empiezo a gritar alguien vendrá por mi-menciono kairi

-te atreves?-sora úso un tono retador en su voz y una sonrisa que expresaba lo mismo

-no me tientes-pronuncio kairi

-pues tu no te vas de aquí hasta que me digas todo lo que quiero saber-sora esbozo otra gran sonrisa, parecía tan inocente, realmente no daba la impresión de que tramara algo

-linda sonrisa-kairi dijo esto con la esperanza de que sora no la hubiera escuchado, pero se dio cuenta de que no fue asi en cuanto vio un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de sora y se ruborizo igual

-V-voy a gritar, encerio-dijo kairi desviando la mirada

-atrevete-la reto sora con una sonrisa retadora

 **Fin cap.14**

 **Bueno bueno, espero les aya gustada, si te gusto déjame un review, si te encanto comparte y si te facino lanza algo por la ventana, denuevo quiero felicitar a dani1. 9sh por ser el mas inteligente y descubrir que si sora se llevo la ultima barca, como llego kai a la isla?, otra cosa, quería avisar que tal vez ahora me tarde un poquito en actualizar, poquito, solo poquito, porque tengo que ponerme a escribir mas y además estoy planeando un fic RokuNami que quiero comenzar a escribir :D y posiblemente a subir, ojala pueda contar con su apoyo para esto, bueno, creo que este es el fin del caitulo de hoy, gracias por los reviews que me dejan, se despide Maricruz-Dragneel LOS QUIERO HASTA PRONTO!**


	15. Remolino de sentimientos

**Cap.15 Remolino de sentimientos**

 **Hola hola como están? Yo estoy aquí escribiendo el capitulo de hoy :D, les quería decir que los capítulos ahora ban a ser un poco mas largos para compensar el tiempo que posiblemente tarde, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me siguen y mandarles un enorme abrazo por todo el apoyo que me dan :D asi queeeeeee, les quería decir…ya lo olvide xD, bueno, creo que me estoy tardando mucho en dejarles el capitulo :3, asiqueeee, sin mas preámbulo les dejo aquí este capitulo, del cual me siento orgullosa, por el pequeño "incidente" de riku, xDDDDDD, ya bueno, ahora si, aquí les dejo el capitulo**

 **Remolino de sentimientos**

-atrevete-reto sora

-tu lo pediste, AYU…-kairi fue rápidamente callada por un repentino beso por parte de sora

El chico tenia una mirada tan aguda como la de cualquier felino, pero no dejaba de encantarle a kairi, esa mirada la tenia casi esclavizada

-ya me daras respuestas?-sora cambio repentinamente su mirada a una de perrito suplicando **(kawaiiiiii)** que hiso que kairi se conmoviera

-N-no-dijo kairi en un hilo de voz

-entonces no te dejare ir-sora puso una mirada inocente, abrazo a kairi y después la cargo al estilo princesa y comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-A-adonde me llevas?-aunque no lo admitiera, a kairi le gustaba que sora la estuviera cargando asi

-a un lugar muy especial-sora volvió a sonreir inocentemente, tomo su patineta y la dejo en un lugar donde lo pudiera recordar, siguió caminando mientras escuchaba las preguntas de kairi que siempre eran exactamente las mismas

-a donde me llevas?-seguia diciendo kairi, sora solo respondia sonriendo o depositando un tierno beso en la frente de la pelirroja

Después de un rato de una larga caminata, estaban casi por llegar cuando resonó entre los arbustos

-que fue eso?-pregunto kairi asustada colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de sora y mirando el lugar de donde provenia el ruido

-quedate atrás-sora puso a kairi en el piso y la condujo detrás de el

…

…

-tardaron demasiado en darse cuenta que estaba aquí-de pronto riku salio de entre los arbustos

-TUUUUUUU!-grito sora

-RIKU!-gritaron sora y kairi al unisono

-los dejo solos, ya tengo suficiente evidencia-riku puso una sonrisa divertida y mostro un celular que exhibía varias fotos de de sora y kairi

-DESDE CUANDO NOS ESTAS SIGUIENDO!-sora se ruborizo y kairi hiso lo mismo desviando la mirada hacia cualquier parte

-desde que estabas dormido y kairi llego contigo, se ven tan lindo juntos-riku puso una sonrisa burlona mientras mostraba una foto del extenso beso de hace rato

-BORRALAS!-gritaron sora y kairi al unisono

-no quiero, me pregunto que dirían de sora cuando revele todas estas fotos, tal vez se las muestre a tu madre también-denuevo la sonrisa burlona de riku

Sora y kairi se abalanzaron de inmediato contra riku para iniciar una batalla por el celular

-¡DAMELO!-grito sora

-ME VAN A MATAR SI ALGUIEN LO VE! BORRALO YA!-empezo a gritar kairi

-NUNCAAAA!-gritaba riku

Los tres amigos continuaron su pelea por el celular, en un momento dado, kairi empezó a dar patadas sin control a todos lados

-kairi! Para que me vas a dar a mi también!-dijo sora mientras sostenia desde las espalda a kairi

-NO HASTA QUE ME DE ESE CELULAR-anuncio la pelirroja que comenzaba a dar mas patadas

-FOTO UNO ESTA EN INTERNET!-exclamo riku triunfal

Riku se acerco a los chicos mostrando una foto de sora cargando a kairi **(cuando la cargaba estilo princesa)** con esa sonrisa, se acerco mas a kairi y esta acesto una patada justo en el orgullo masculino de riku

-kairi, le diste-sora miro al chico mientras soltaba a kairi, este solo se sento en el piso y abrazo sus rodillas mesiendose de adelante a atrás mientras dejaba el celular a un lado

-ahora por eso, foto dos subida-logro articular riku con un hilo de voz

-L-L-lo siento mucho riku-dijo kairi apenada-pero también te lo merecias-confeso ella

-JAJAJAJA-sora solo pudo tirarse al piso y comenzar a reir descontroladamente

-en verdad lo siento riku…yo…-decia kairi aun apenada

Riku seguía mesiendose y lamentándose por lo bajo, parecía una bolita plateada de depresión

-NO PUEDO PARAR DE REIR!-sora seguía en el piso, retorciéndose de la risa por lo que acababa de ocurrir

-SORA CALLATE! QUE TAMBIEN TE PUSO PASAR A TI!- riku alzo la mirada y miro con enfado a su amigo

-pero te paso a ti!-volvio a reir sora

-CALLENSE AMBOS!-grito la chica, parecía molesta-TU!-señalo a sora –PARATE Y DEJA DE REIR-el chico obedeció instantáneamente y tomo posición de soldado-Y TU!-señalo a riku-PARATE Y DEJA DE LAMENTARTE-riku obedecio y opto por tomar la misma posición de sora

-lo siento-sora fue el primero en romper el incomodo silencio que comenzaba a formarse

-yo también-riku no tenia que disculparse, pero pensó que era lo mas conveniente

Sora se acerco a kairi ya que esta no había dicho nada, al hacerlo, la chica levanto los brazos frustada, y sora recibió un golpe parecido a una cachetada en la mejilla, se quedo estatico unos momentos, mirando hacia la nada y llevo su mano a su mejilla, donde había recibido el golpe

-sora!, lo siento…yo no quería, no quería golpearte, fue un accidente-kairi miro preocupada a sora que al parecer no se movia ni un milímetro de su lugar

-kairi…-susurro sora volviendo en si

-karma-reprimio riku triunfal

-lo siento mucho, fue un accidente-kairi que no sabia que hacer, decidio abrazar a sora para pedir perdón

Sora no sabia que responder o que hacer, nunca le había pasado algo parecido, miro a riku para que le diera una respuesta de que hacer, pero este solo se hundio de hombros

-pero tienes que admitir que también te lo tenias merecido-kairi rompió el silencio y escondio su cabeza en el pecho de sora

El castaño no sabia que responder, para el, el tema de las chicas era algo completamente nuevo

-NO SEAS IDIOTA Y DI ALGO YA!-exigio la pelirroja

-yo…sora aun no decidia que hacer,asi que opto por corresponder el abrazo de kairi, pero este fue distinto, por alguna razón, sentía que no debía soltar a la chica, que debería aferrarse a ella y nunca soltarla, algo en su interior le decía que iba a suceder algo y que tendría que protegerla

Acaricio su cabello, ambos se quedaron asi, atrapados en ese abrazo y no tenían intencon de soltarse

-creo queago mal tercio aquí-riku interrumpio el momento y los chicos lo miraron molestos **(metiche, arruino el momento, y creo que yo también interrumpiendo xD)**

-ya,ya capte el mensaje, me voy-riku dio media vuelta y se fue caminando hacia quien sabe donde

Sora miro a kairi, esta noto algo extraño en sus ojos y comenzó a preocuparse

-estas bien?-pregunto la pelirroja

-si…-sora sonaba…extraño?-riku dejo su celular, borremos las fotos-camino hacia donde se encontraba susodicho objeto y lo tomo entre sus manos

Sora comenzó a borrar las fotos **(menos unas cuantas que ya había subido)** , aunque también se mando algunas sin que la pelirroja se diera cuenta, después, simplemente guardo el celular

-kairi…-sora miro a la pelirroja, en un momento inesperado, el chico se abalanzo contra kairi y la abrazo desesperadamente

-sora…-la chica sintió como el castaño caia arrodillado

Sora no se atrevia a levantar la mirada, sabia que si la chica miraba su rostro se delataría de inmediato, el nunca había sabido mentir, y mucho menos ante esa persona que lo hacia sentir confundido, alegre, un torbellino de emociones distintas

El chico tomo las manos de kairi y las llevoa su rostro, el seguía arrodillado ante ella y con la mirada baja, la chica sintió algo húmedo en el rostro de sora, tomo su mentón y lo obligo a subir la mirada, al chico se le habían escapado unas lagrimas, kairi se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y acaricio su cabello con mucha ternura

-que sucede?-pregunto kairi con tono preocupado

-supongo que son todos los sentimientos que me guarde desde que volviste a mi vida-sora acaricio la mejilla de kairi, esta le sonrio de forma que a sora le parecía que era lo mas hermoso que había visto en toda su vida

-no me equivoque cuando dije que tu rostro era como el rostro de un angel-dijo sora suavemente

Kairi se ruborizo y miro al piso intentando buscar palabras adecuadas para decir

-yo…-la pelirroja no sabia que decir

-shh, no tienes que decir nada, déjame hablar, tal vez me sienta mejor si te digo lo que siento-dijo sora

Kairi solo asintió mientras sora cariciaba los labios de la chica con con sus dedos haciendo que se ruborize de mas

-en cuanto supe que volviste me emocione tanto…apenas te recordaba, pero sentía un calor inmenso en mi pecho con tan solo pensar en ti, mi corazón late a mil por segundo con solo sentir el contacto con tu piel, no se que este sentimiento que despertaste en mi, es algo completamente nuevo, me da rabia no saber con claridad que es, pero a la vez es tan calido, tan reconfortante, nunca había experimentado algo asi, siento como si fuera peligroso, y eso me hace sentir como un maniaco por el peligro-sora se acerco lentamente al rostro de kairi

Acaricio su mejilla y tomo su mentón con delicadeza, una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de ambos, una pequeña pero significativa lagrima de amor

Abrieron su bocas y unieron sus labios, sora acaricio el cabello de la pelirroja y se unio mas a ella, sus lenguas jugueteaban en sus bocas, ambos estaban sifrutando de ese beso, estaba leno de emociones y recuerdos, se sentían necesitados uno del otro

Kairi puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de sora, este abrazo a la chica por su cintura para profundizar aquel momento que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a olvidar, ese momento quedaría tatuado en sus corazones por la eternidad

-(necesito oxigeno, pero no me quiero separar…me preocupo por eso después)-pensaron ambos chicos a un en ese profundo beso, ambos estaban inundados por una enorme felicidad, sora jugaba con la lengua de kairi como si se tratara de un dulce, el mas delicioso dulce que había provado en su vida, kairi intentaba controlar el beso, pero sora llevaba el control absoluto y realmente lo estaba disfrutando, de algún modo, sora termino recostado sobre la arena con kairi sobre el, esta ultima intento separarse, pero sora solto un gruñido molesto y kairi se junto denuevo, ambos jugaban con el cabello del otro mientras sus lenguas danzaban juntas y ninguno con intención de separarse, querían que ese momento no terminara nunca, querían quedarse asi para siempre…juntos

La felicidad de los chicos fue interrumpida cuando una extraña criatura emergio de la oscuridad y se lanzo directamente contra ellos

Sora fue el primero en darse cuenta, asi que antes de que el ataque de la criatura llegara, los empujo a ambos a un lado, se pusieron de pie pero prontro se encontraron acorralados por un circulo de esas extrañas criaturas

-ATRÁS DE MI!-ordeno sora a kairi, que esta en seguida obedecio

-yo te protegeré-sora extendió sus brazos y en su mano apareció esa extraña llave de la ultima vez…

 **Fin cap.15**

 **Bueno bueno, les gusto?, espero que los haya dejado en suspenso muajajaja, bueno, creo que si notaron que este capitulo era mas largo, ya explique al inicio porque, desde ahora los capítulos ban a ser asi, les gusto el SoKai? Espero que si, porque será lo ultimo que verán en mi fic de SoKai en un tiempo, la aventura de sora esta a punto de comenzar, y como no quiero hacer spoilers lo dejo, aquí, si les gusto dejen un review, si les encanto compartan y si les facino lanzen algo por la ventana, bueno, creo que eso es todo, denuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo que dan a este fic, de verdad, se agradece un monton, ahora si, ya fue todo, se despide Maricruz-Dragneel, LOS QUIERO HASTA PRONTO!**


	16. La verdad

**Cap.16 La verdad**

 **Hola hola, tal vez quieran matarme por tardarme tanto en publicar pero es que no podía xD, y tengo unos problemitas con la libreta donde escribo los capítulos, al final del capitulo les cuento mi problema que no me permite o me impedirá publicar puntualmente, PERO SOLO ES UN CAPITULO, me refiero al siguiente, no lo podre publicar puntual y bueno, ya que, me estoy tardando mucho yase, no me maten por ser impuntual porfabor, aun tengo mucho que vivir, bueno ya, aquí les dejo el cap de hoy**

 **La verdad**

-yo te protegeré-sora extendió sus brazos y en su mano apareció esa extraña llave de la ultima vez…

Sora empezó a atacar ágilmente a las pequeñas criaturas mientras kairi se mantenía a una distancia prudente para no estorbar al chico

Las criaturas seguían apareciendo, kairi quería hacer algo, pero no tenia ni idea de el que, un pequeño descuido por parte de sora fue suficiente para que una de las criaturas se abalanzara contra sora sin darle oportunidad de levantarse, las criaturas lo atacaban y le impedían moverse, en un momento, el castaño se empezaba a sentir desgastado y cansado, sentía como su vida se iba acabando poco a poco y esas criaturas no dejaban de atacarlo

-SORA!-exclamo kairi lanzando una botella con un liquido verde claro al aire, esta, por alguna mistica y misteriosa razón se teletransporto y se abrió sobre la cabeza de sora, a botella se abrió y desaparecio sobre la cabeza de sora rociándolo con aquel liquido verde, al instante sintió como recuperaba sus fuerzas, sentía que su vida volvia, el liquido ya no estaba, pero sora se sentía mucho mejor, consiguió empujar a las criaturas y ponerse de pie para nuevamente defender a kairi, se posiciono en frente de ella destruyendo a cualquier enemigo que intentara acercarse

-gracias…-dijo sora en un susurro, pero kairi no tuvo problemas para escucharlo perfectamente

-de nada-pronuncio kairi que comenzaba a temblar un poco a causa del miedo que tenia, sentía miedo…mucho miedo y sora puso percatarse de esto

Tomo la mano de la pelirroja y entrelazo sus desdos de la mano con la que quedaba libre, con su otra mano se esforzaba por derrotar a las criaturas que no dejaban de aparecer

-son demasiados-pronuncio el castaño algo cansado,, en un momento repentino, cargo a kairi sobre su espalda para empezar a correr

-que haces?-pregunto Kairi confundida

-una vez te prometi que no dejaría que te pasara nada…y lo voy a cumplir-decia sora decidido mientras continuaba corriendo

Kairi solo pudo poner sus brazos alrededor del pecho del castaño para no caer mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla

-si lloras me boy a sentir mal, porfabor no lo agas-dijo sora tiernamente a la chica haciendo un tierno puchero infantil

-esta bien, no lo hare-kairi limpio esa lagrima y oculto su cabeza en el cuello de sora, no quería voltear para ver si aun los seguían, en cambio, el chico si lo hiso, las criaturas estaban muy cerca de ellos, ya casi los alcanzaba y se estaba cansando denuevo

Cuando de la nada, apareció la salvación de los chicos, un hombre alto llego corriendo y acabo con sus perseguidores de un solo ataque

-LEON!-exclamo sora feliz y deteniéndose, kairi alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de ese hombre

-como se te ocurre traer a kairi aquí sabiendo el peligro que hay-leon dirigio una mirada asesina hacia sora

-leon, fue mi culpa, yo…-kairi fue interrumpida por el hombre que los salvo

-y a ti, como se te ocurre salir sin que nadie te este cuidando-ahora la mirada de león era para kairi

-lo siento, yo…-esta vez quien la callo fue sora

-es mi culpa, trepe por la palmera y la saque por la ventana-era la primera vez que sora mentia

-ustedes dos vienen conmigo, ahora-sonaba enfadado, león comenzó a caminar por las calles mientras sora le seguía aun con cierta pelirroja en sus espalda, el no la había querido bajar

-bajala ya-ordeno leon

-porque?-pregunto sora

-porque yo lo digo-la mirada de león se volvió a clavar en sora, era como si lo fuera a matar, y sinceramente, sora sentía que asi era

El castaño bajo a kairi lentamente y la dejo caminar por su cuenta, pero se negó a soltar su mano mientras león le seguía dedicando miradas tan afiladas como la de un cuchillo, parecía un padre enojado porque conoció al novio de su hija

Después de un rato de un largo silencio incomodo llegaron a la casa de león, y para sorpresa de sora, riku y Aerith los esperaban con la mirada mas tranquila y calmada

-tu nos delataste-sora fulmino con la mirada al peliplateado

-tal vez-dijo riku con total tranquilidad mientras el castaño lo mataba con la mirada

-sientate-ordeno león, sora obedecio y se fue a sentar en un sillón doble con kairi a un lado, riku se sento en un sillón individual, Aerith en otro sillón que quedaba justo frente a sora y kairi mientras león se quedo parado y se recargo en una pared

-creo que ya es el momento adecuado para explicarles las cosas-decia león serio

-adelante-dijo riku

-empezaremos por esas criaturas que han estado atacándolos, son los Heartless- **(tengo un dilema existencial sobre si poner los nombres en ingles porque yo los conoci en ingles o en español)** dijo Aerith seria-son criaturas hechas de la oscuridad del corazón de las personas, cada vez que una persona muere o cede a causa de la oscuridad se crea un Heartless y un Nobody, los Heartless no tienen corazón, pero a pesar de eso los almacenan, ellos, por instinto, al no tener corazón, atacan a las personas para robar el suyo y lo almacenan en su interior, por eso, cada vez que un Heartless es liberado, un corazo se libera, pero no sabemos con exactitud a donde se dirigen esos corazones-

-y que es un Nobody?-pregunto riku

-al momento en que una persona pierde su corazón, se crean un Heartless y un Nobody, mejor conocido como incorpóreos, **(estos si los conoci en español, incorpóreos)** es el cascaron vacio que deja la persona al ser derrotada, ellos no tienen corazón, por lo tanto, no saben sentir, tienen la apariencia de su ser original y tienen escasos recuerdos de su vida pasada, cuando eran completos, bueno, esos son los principales, hasta ahora, solo tenemos conocimiento de 13 incorporeos con inteligencia, esos 13 formaron una organización, la organización XIII-explico león

-la organización XIII controla a todos los demás, los umbríos, son criaturas que siguen las ordenes de la organización, ellos carecen de inteligencia, además de que ambos tipos son especies de incorpóreos-explico Aerith

-vinimos aquí porque escuchamos que este mundo estaba siendo amenazado por la oscuridad, y no nos equivocamos, nuestra misión principal era evitar que este mundo se destruyera-dijo león

-espera un minuto…este mundo? Quieres decir que hay mas mundos a parte del que conocemos!?-exclamo riku con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa

-OTROS MUNDOS!?-grito sora con una mezcla de emoción y sorpresa en su rostro

-exacto, nosotros venimos de otro mundo-kairi al fin se atrevio a hablar

-entonces ustedes son aliens!?-exclamo sora asustado y riku lo golpeo en la cabeza

-no tonto, las personas de otros mundos son como nosotros-dijo riku mirando a su amigo

-a excepción de algunos, pero la mayoría, o al menos los que conocemos son muy buenos-intervino Aerith

-pero nuestra misión principal cambio-dijo león

-ya no salvaran nuestro mundo!?-ahora la cara de sora era de preocupación

-claro, pero ahora tenemos una nueva misión, una mas importante-dijo Aerith mirando a los chicos que ahora se mostraban confundidos

-y supongo que esa misión tiene algo que ver con nosotros-dedujo riku

-si, cuando via sora sentí algo especial en el, y no me equivoque-dijo león-la "keyblade"- **(dilema con los nombres, díganme como les gusta que lo diga, en español o en ingles)**

-esta cosa?-sora extendió su mano y en ella parecio el objeto descrito como "keyblade"

 **-** si, cuando derrotas a los Heartless con esa espada liberas a los corazones, creemos que la keyblade los conduce a algún sitio especifico, cuando no son liberados por tu arma, los corazones se pierden en la nada-explico Aerith

-y yo que tengo que ver con esto? Porque estoy aquí?-pregunto riku

-creemos que tu también podrias estar involucrado en es esto, de la misma manera en que lo esta sora-dijo león en tono serio

-entonces riku también puede invocar la keyblade?-pregunto sora intrigado

-aun no lo sabemos, pero sentimos un poder especial en el, el poder de ambos es especial, pero cada uno es diferente, asi como ustedes-rio Aerith

-que quieres decir?-pregunto sora

-nada, nada, olvídenlo-sonrio Aerith

-y que se supone que debo hacer por ahora?-pregunto riku

-no lo se, pero tenemos que llevarlos a ambos-dijo león como si nada

-LLEVARNOS!? A DONDE!?-gritaron riku y sora a la vez parándose de sus asientos

-no se preocupen, no será mucho tiempo-dijo kairi

-Y EL TORNEO!?-grito sora-HABRA UN EVENTO ESPECIAL Y DEBO PARTICIPAR CON KAI!-volvio a gritar sora en tono desesperado

León y aerith se intercambiaron miradas confusas y luego miraron a sora

-quien es kai?-pregunto león

-es un chico nuevo que llego a la isla, nadie ha podido ver su rostro porque lleva un abrigo negro con capucha que le tapa la cara, además suele participar conmigo en el torneo de skate…Y NO PIENSO FALTAR!-volvio a gritar sora

-tranquilo sora, tampoco será mucho tiempo-intento calmarlo la pelirroja

-PERO NO PUEDO DEFRAUDAR A KAI!-continuo gritando sora

-TRANQUILIZATE! A GRITOS NO RESOLVERAS NADA!-respondio ella

-TU ERES LA QUE ME ESTA GRITANDO AMI!-sora alzo sus brazos como niño pequeño en una pelea que acaba de iniciar

-PORQUE TU EMPEZASTE!-se defendió kairi

Los demás contemplaban la escena con una gota de sudor resbalando por sus nucas y soltaron una leve risilla aun observando

-CABEZA DE ANTORCHA!-dijo sora insultando a kairi que también había levantado los brazos de la misma manera en que sora lo hiso

-PUERCOESPIN!-respondio kairi

-parecen un matrimonio con problemas matrimoniales-dijo riku para molestar a su amigo

-CALLATE!-gritaron sora y riku al unisono

-NO ME GRITEN!-y asi riku se unio a la pelea

-TE GRITO CUANDO QUIERO!-se defendió sora

-TU AMI NO ME MANDAS!-se unio kairi

-SOY PAYOR QUE USTEDES! PAR DE INMADUROS!-riku comenzó a enojarse

-POR ESO LAS CANAS DE TU CABELLO!-peleo sora

-PUES EL TUYO DESAFIA TODAS LAS LEYES DE LA GRAVEDAD!-respondio el peliplateado

-SOY MEJOR QUE TU!-grito sora furioso

-ASI!? PUES YO SOY MAS LISTO, GUAPO Y MADURO!-grito eufórico riku

-NO SE OLVIDEN QUE YO ESTOY AQUÍ!-kairi se volvió a unir a la pelea

-COMO AGO PARA QUE SE CALLEN!? AMBOS ME VUELVEN LOCO-sora puso las manos en su rostro y se hiso para atrás haciéndose el sufrido-YA SE!-tomo a kairi de los hombros y antes de que esta pudiera si quiera protestar, sora la callo con un beso y asi la pelirroja se quedo fuera de combate sentándose en el sillón ruborizada, el color de su cara podía hacerle competencia a su cabello

-SORA! NO LA BESES ASI!-le grito riku

-LA BESO COMO YO QUIERO!-sora continua la pelea con su amigo

La lluvia golpeaba la ventana con tranquilidad…espera…la lluvia?

 **Fin cap. 16**

 **Y bueno, espero les haya gustado mucho, y ahora les explicare la razón por la cual me atrasare un poquito con el siguiente capitulo y es que, perdóneme la palabra, pero un hijo de **** arranco la hoja de mi libreta, la hijo del inicio del capitulo 17 y no me acuerdo muy bien de que iba esa hoja, haci que estoy intentanto recuperarla, y el hijo de **** que la tomo lo voy a matar con todas mis ganas, bueno no les contare sobre mis planes de venganza porque luego me mandan a la cárcel o al hospital psiquiátrico, bueno, creo que eso, es todo, si les gusto dejen un review, si les encanto compartan y si les facino lanzen algo por la ventana, yo seguire viendo como recuepero mi preciada hoja, bueno creo que eso es todo por, se despide Maricruz-Dragneel LOS QUIERO HASTA PRONTO!**


	17. Un mal presentimiento

**Cap. 17 Un mal presentimiento (episodio perdido)**

 ***aparece una cortina de humo y de ahí salgo yo* HOLA HOLA, NO! NO ESTOY MUERTA! Lo siento se que no he dado señales de vida, pero es que nunca arregle el problema con mi hoja arrancada, pero ahora vuelvo a estar aquí, y si, este es mi episodio perdido, le digo perdido porque, un hijo de su madre arranco una hoja de mi libreta donde escribo mis el borrador de la historia, una hoja llena por los dos lados, me tomo 2,3 o 4 meses volverá a escribir, y es que tengo un problema de que soy muy vaga, además tengo un serio, muy serio problema con los besos SoKai, luego les explico porque, bueno, y sin mas demora les dejo aquí el capitulo perdido**

 **Un mal presentimiento**

La lluvia golpeaba tranquilamente la ventana…espera…la lluvia?

-PORQUE BESASTE ASI A KAIRI!?-a riku se le comenzaban a acabar los argumentos para pelear

-Porque quise!-grito el acusado conocido como sora

-Pero a una chica no se le trata asi idiota!-volvió a gritar el peli-plateado-Ni siquiera son algo!-

Ese comentario tomo desprevenido a sora, lo peor es que era verdad, el nunca le había pedido algo formal a kairi, se sentía mal, pensó en como kairi se sentiría al respecto, talvez estaría molesta o creyese que sora no la tomaba en cerio y eso le preocupaba

Agacho la cabeza en señal de derrota, realmente no sabia que decir ante eso

-muy bien, es suficiente-dijo león intentando calmar el ambiente

-chicos, tendremos que llevarlos-volvió Aerith al tema

-a donde?-pregunto riku recobrando la compostura

-a la torre de Yen Sid-dijo león

-pero no puedo dejar solo a kai-susurro sora por lo bajo

-no será mucho tiempo, solo tenemos que entrenarlos para mejorar sus habilidades-pronuncio Aerith

-yo también iré!-dijo kairi volviendo a incorporarse en la conversación

-tu te quedas-afirmo león con un tono autoritario

-no! Yo iré!-contradijo kairi a la defensiva

-porque no puede ir?-pregunto sora intrigado

-porque lo digo yo-se limito a decir león-es muy peligroso para ella

-yo se me defender! Yo voy a ir!-grito kairi molesta

-dije que no! Tu te quedas! Quieras o no!-las palabras de león sonaban secas y frías

-no puedes impedírmelo!-grito kairi al tiempo que corría hacia la puerta y salía a pesar de la lluvia que caía fuera, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe

-KAIRI!-grito el castaño, estaba a punto de salir, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo

-es por su bien-sora volteo y vio la mano de riku en su hombro, el acababa de hablarle

- _ella_ es capaz de defenderse sola! _Ella_ me salvo de esas criaturas! Si no fuera por _ELLA_ yo ni siquiera estaría aquí-dijo sora con enfado en su voz, recalcando con la voz cada vez que decía "ella" le molestaba que no creyesen en kairi tanto como el **(es que el la ama :'3)**

El castaño salió huyendo del lugar antes de que pudieran decirle cualquier otra cosa, ya afuera, se percato de la lluvia que caía, pensó en kairi y en como la estaría pasando

-espero que este bien- dijo para si mismo colocándose el gorro que había entre sus ropas

Comenzó a caminar por las desoladas calles, le parecía muy extraño que hubiese lluvias en la isla, y mas en esta época del año, algo le decía que tenia que tener cuidado, algo no andaba bien

-KAIRI!-grito el chico peli-castaño, pero no recibió respuesta

El único ruido que sus oídos podían percibir, era el golpe de la lluvia contra el piso y contra su ropa, estaba molesto y preocupado, molesto porque león creyese que era demasiado peligroso para ella y preocupado porque no sabia donde se puso haber metido kairi

Y algo lo estaba preocupando mas, había algo que le decía que había sucedido algo, la angustia lon devoraba por dentro **(repito mucho la palabra "algo", verdad?)**

-KAIRI!-volvió a gritar el peli-castaño-Donde estas!?-sucedió lo mismo que antes

Realmente estaba caminando sin rumbo, simplemente caminaba y caminaba, no podía ver con claridad a donde se dirigía, la lluvia se estaba poniendo muy espesa, sus ropas estaban empapadas y sucias, seguro pescaría un resfriado

Sora se mordió un labio, no sabia que, pero algo no andaba bien, comenzaba a sentirse aun mas angustiado, la desesperación de no encontrar a kairi, pronto comenzaría a volverlo loco

No recordaba donde había dejado su patineta **(la verdad yo tampoco xD)** aunque tampoco era un tema que ocupara mucho espacio en su mente

Mientras mas tiempo pasaba, mas preocupado estaba y los recuerdos lo inundaban, estaba nervioso, no lo podía ocultar y no estaba seguro de cuanto había caminado, pero podía asegurar que era mucho

-KAIRI!-a sora comenzaba a parecerle inútil gritar, todos sus gritos eran inmediatamente ahogados por el continuo sonido de la lluvia, además le seguía pareciendo extraño que aquella lluvia no parase, además seguía con ese mal presentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz

Algo en el bolsillo de sora comenzó a vibrar, extrañado, metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco el teléfono de riku que aun conservaba, había olvidado el suyo en su casa y también se le había olvidado devolver este a riku

Unas gotas de lluvia resbalaron por la pantalla, al menos el celular de riku era a prueba de agua, marcaba numero desconocido y sora dudaba si contestar o no, al final decidió contestar

-que haces con mi teléfono y porque lo contestas?-escucho la voz de riku del otro lado de la pantalla, regañándolo, sora dio un suspiro y contesto:

-deje el mío en casa, dime ya que quieres, estoy ocupado buscando a kairi-dijo sora en un tono serio que nadie conocía de el

-es sobre eso, ya encontraron a kairi, te quería avisar para que dejaras de buscarla-dijo riku

-entonces no entiendo para que te enojas porque conteste tu teléfono si sabias que lo haría-dijo sora un tanto extrañado

-ni yo lo se-dijo riku

-iré a verla-pronuncio sora volviendo a su estado serio

-no, esta muy cansada, será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa, no quiero ni pensar en lo que tu madre te hará cuando te vea-dijo riku como si nada

Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió la espalda de sora haciéndole temblar un poco

-bien, adiós-sora se despidió y colgó el teléfono, después lo volvió a guardar y tomo rumbo a su casa bajo la lluvia

La caminata se le hacia eterna, algo le decía que había algo que no andaba bien, la lluvia no paraba y el "sol" comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia, bueno, lo que se veía de el porque las nubes casi lo tapaban por completo, sora llego por fin a su casa y abrió la puerta como si nada, se quedo petrificado una vez atravesó el marco de la puerta

La mirada asesina de su madre era penetrante, estaba allí sentada en una silla, justo en frente a la puerta, sora cerro lentamente y comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando vio que su madre no se movía ni reaccionaba a nada, solo lo miraba fijamente como si quisiera matarlo, pero esperando el momento justo para hacerlo

-hola-sora trago saliva después de esas palabras que ni el sabe como salieron de su boca

-donde estuviste?-pregunto Nora en tono tranquilo, tan tranquilo que comenzaba a dar miedo

-Y-yo-el castaño no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a su madre, ¿Cómo explicarle que estuvo con una chica, peleo contra extrañas criaturas a punto de morir en el intento, se había enterado de la existencia de otros mundos a los cuales lo llevarían pronto para entrenar unas misteriosas y poderosas habilidades que solo el poseía, la existencia de otro tipo de seres que por el momento solo el podía derrotar ya que nadie contaba con las armas necesarias, después camino bajo la lluvia buscando a aquella chica que lo hacia sentir asi de confundido, como se supone que le iba a explicar eso a su madre? Y para colmo, riku estaba involucrado

-habla ya-dijo Nora en tono frio que hiso a sora temblar un poco

-Y-yo…nose como explicarlo-logro articular sora

-pues encuentra una forma de explicarlo, AHORA!-Nora realmente no parecía tener muy buen humor, miraba a sora con mucha frialdad

-(le tengo que decir la verdad, pero no puedo!)-pensó sora, se sentía pequeño ante la diabólica mirada de su madre

-no me piensas decir nada, eh?-sora se sintió un bicho ante esas palabras

-P-pues…-no lograba articular nada, sentía como si estuviera por entrar al mismo infierno

-bien…Pero al menos explica esto!-Nora mostro en sus manos el celular de sora donde se podían apreciar las fotos que subió riku y las que el se envió donde estaba con kairi

-porque revisas mi celular?-dijo sora intentando cambiar de tema

-tu celular sonó y yo lo revise como buena madre que se preocupa por su hijo-dijo Nora con total tranquilidad

-pero es mío-dijo sora intentando sonar ofendido…pero no sirvió de nada

-no me cambies de tema! Explícame quien es esa chica! Estabas con ella y por eso no llegaste!?-Nora volvía a su estado eufórico

-ella…ella es…-no tenia el valor suficiente para decírselo

-es tu novia? Desde cuando la conoces? Donde vive? Donde la conociste? Porque no me dijiste nada?- decía Nora, eran demasiadas preguntas

-ella es…-intentaba decir-A-alguien especial para mi- dijo sora desviando la mirada ruborizado

-puedes explicarme a que te refieres con especial?-Nora parecía mas interesada en molestar a su hijo que en averiguar sobre aquella misteriosa chica

-mama…-la cara de sora se estaba volviendo roja-E-ella es…-de la nada, sora se quedo sin voz

-uh?-Nora ladeo la cabeza-Dime ya quien es!-el rostro de Nora se puso tan rojo como el de sora

Pero por la ira y desesperación que estaba comenzando a sentir

-NO TE LO PUEDO DECIR!-confeso sora apretando los ojos fuertemente

-COMO QUE NO!? HABLA YA!-Nora puso sus manos en los hombros de sora y comenzó a zarandearlo sin descanso ni piedad

Sora llevo su mano a su boca, el pobre estaba a punto de vomitar y trataba de retenerlo **(típico maltrato al protagonista xD)**

-VAMOS! DIME! QUIEN ES ELLA!? PORQUE LLEGASTE TAN TARDE!? EXPLICAME LO DE ESAS FOTOS!-era lo que repetía Nora una y otra vez sin soltar a su hijo agitándolo violentamente

-mfbjk priña (traducción: mama para)-balbuceo sora con todos los colores subidos a la cara intentando mantenerse consiente

Nora soltó por fin a su hijo , el estaba desorientado y mareado, le costaba mantenerse de pie y no veía con mucha claridad

-gbktils (traducción: gracias)-dijo sora frente a su "madre"

-sora…esa es la pared-dijo Nora con una vena saltada en la cien

Sora tropezó torpemente con sus pies y cayo al piso, comenzaba a recuperar su visión y a darse cuenta que estaba tendido en el piso frente a su madre como un completo idiota

-párate, estas ensuciando el piso-dijo Nora aun molesta

Sora miro que sus ropas, a pesar de todo, aun seguían sucias y mojadas

-tengo que darme un baño-dijo sora poniéndose de pie y caminando rumbo al baño

-ni creas que te escaparas tan fácil-susurro Nora cuando su hijo se iba

Un sonido atronador y un momentáneo destello se hicieron presentes ante sora, un trueno, señal de que la tormenta empeoraría

 **Fin cap.17**

 **Mmmmm ,espero que les haya gustado chicos, yo también los extrañe mucho a ustedes, por favor no me maten por tardar tanto, intentare publicar mas seguido, pero es que también tengo otros proyectos en puerta que quiero realizar, y debo de dejar que los besos SoKai duren tanto tiempo, me metí a un grupo de roll por WhatsApp y soy kairi, hable con el sora del grupo e hicimos un beso SoKai súper largo xD, bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy, si les gusto dejen un review, si les encanto compartan y si les fascino lancen algo por la ventana, se despide Maricruz-Dragneel hasta pronto LOS QUIEROOOOO!**


End file.
